Smile
by Meenyaaw
Summary: SasuIno/ "Dan jangan lupa tersenyum untuk mengisi bermacam momen di hari-harimu." / "Aku berjanji padamu Ino. Pada saat itu, dan sekarang untuk saat ini, dan selamanya. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu. Tolong, jangan memaksakan diri."/ Bad Sum/ chap. 6 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Pair : [Ino Y. x Sasuke U.] Karin U.

Genre : hurt/comfort, drama (mungkin)

Warning : OOC ya pasti, AU, typo ada banyak, alur cahaya, aneh, abal en kampungan, tidak ada EYD, yang nulis kelaperan *ga penting*, bikin yang gak suka tekan _BACK_

Naruto © Masashi K.

Mee fansnya Ino!

.

.

 **S** **MILE**

.

.

* * *

"Sasuke- ku~n, aku boleh beli yang itu ?" seorang gadis merengek manja menggelayuti lengan seorang lelaki sambil menunjuk barang yang ia maksud. Sang lelaki yang _notabene_ terlihat seperti pacarnya itu pun menepuk rambut panjang gadisnya.

"Tentu. Kau mau yang ini ?" tanya sang pacar. Sang gadis mengangguk semangat sambil tersenyum lebar. Sang pacar lelaki memanggil karyawan yang sedang menemani mereka dan memberikan baju yang diminta sang gadis. Ia mengeluarkan kartu kredit kelas _gold_ dan membayarnya. Sang gadis yang meloncat kegirangan dan mengecup mesra pipi lelaki di sampingnya. Sang lelaki hanya tersenyum samar lalu menuntun gadis di sampingnya keluar dari _mall_ dan pulang.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Krek_

"Sasuke- _kun_ baru pulang ? Dari mana ?" seorang gadis berambut panjang terlihat duduk di atas sofa apartementnya setelah ia membuka pintu.

"Apa urusanmu ?" jawab Sasuke dingin. Gadis yang menanyainya hanya bisa menghela napas lembut.

"Sudah makan ?" tanyanya lagi. Sasuke hanya melengos pergi masuk ke kamarnya. Sasuke mendudukkan diri di kasurnya sambil menekan-nekan layar _Iphone_ nya.

 _Tok. Tok._

Ia mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk pelan lalu terdengar suara, "Kalau belum, ada kari dan sup miso di kulkas. Makan ya, walau telat, aku tidak suka Sasuke sakit! Aku pulang dulu, Sasuke- _kun_ _._ _S_ _mile,_ " setelah menyampaikan salamnya, gadis itu pergi dengan terdengarnya suara pintu apartementnya ditutup. Sasuke menghela nafas lelah, ia tidak merasa lapar meskipun ia menemani Karin belanja seharian ini.

' _Yamanaka Ino.. berhentilah mencampuri hidupku.'_

Tanpa basa-basi lagi lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu langsung pergi menuju dunia mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Minggu pagi ini kepala serasa Sasuke berdenyut. _Iphone_ nya berdering, menandakan ada telpon masuk. ' _Karin..'_ batinnya setelah membaca huruf yang berderet disana.

"Halo ?" suara Sasuke terdengar serak.

" _Halo Sasuke-kun, kau dimana ? Sekarang sudah jam 9. Bukannya hari ini kita akan ke mall lagi ?"_ tanya suara di sebrang telponnya.

"Maaf Karin, kurasa hari ini tidak bisa. Aku tidak enak badan," jawab Sasuke pelan. Terdengar dengusan kasar serta geraman dari Karin, tak selang beberapa detik sambungan ditutup secara sepihak. Sasuke menghela napas seakan tidak peduli dan meletakkan _Iphone_ nya di atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

Ia ingin berdiri untuk mengambil air. Kakinya terasa berat digerakkan, kepalanya sangat pusing dan tubuhnya sedikit menggigil. Alhasil Sasuke hanya bisa duduk di pinggir ranjangnya sambil memegangi kepalanya yang rasanya seperti sedang dipukul-pukul.

 _PLEK_

Sebuah punggung tangan menempel di dahinya. Sasuke mendongak untuk melihat sang pemilik tangan. ' _Yamanaka Ino. Lagi,'_ batin Sasuke.

"Demam ya," ujar Ino singkat. Sasuke memberikan tatapan dinginnya dan menampik tangan Ino. Kepalanya yang berdenyut diabaikan dan kembali mencoba berdiri. Namun baru saja selangkah, badannya sudah terhuyung ke depan. Beruntung saja Ino sigap menahan badan Sasuke agar tidak jatuh. Ino kembali mendudukkan Sasuke ke atas ranjangnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ istirahat ya," ujarnya sambil mendudukkan Sasuke paksa karena Sasuke terus meronta lemah.

"Ino akan buat sarapan. Sasuke tidur saja disini,". Belum sempat Sasuke menimpal, Ino sudah keburu keluar. Sasuke hanya mendengus kasar. Selang beberapa menit, Ino kembali dengan nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dengan uap yang masih mengepul dan segelas air putih.

Ino meletakkan nampan di meja dekat kasur Sasuke dan membawa mangkuk berisi bubur itu di tangannya lalu duduk di kursi samping ranjang. Menyendoknya sedikit, meniupnya perlahan dan mengulurkannya ke Sasuke.

"Bilang 'aa'!" titah Ino, mulutnya terbuka mempraktekkan ucapannya.

Sasuke melirik tajam Ino, "Pergi!" bentaknya dengan suara serak, ketahuan sedang menahan sakit.

"Makan!" ujar Ino tak mau kalah. Tangan yang memegang sendok itu semakin mendekat ke mulut Sasuke.

"Pergi!" ujar Sasuke lagi, kali ini amarahnya tersulut.

"Makan!" Ino tetap bersikeras menyuapi Sasuke.

"KUBILANG PERGI!" Sasuke menepis tangan Ino kasar. Ino tersentak kaget membuatnya menjatuhkan mangkuk yang dibawanya. Beruntung mangkuk itu jatuh ke lantai dan tidak mengenai seprai.

Ino sedikit membulatkan matanya, masih terkejut. Sasuke masih menatapnya tajam. Ino menghela nafas, ia keluar membawa mangkuk dan sendok di lantai tersebut lalu mengambil pel untuk membersihkan ceceran bubur ynag tumpah lalu keluar lagi.

Ino masuk ke kamar Sasuke dengan membawa bubur lagi, tentu dengan mangkuk dan sendok baru. Ino mendudukkan diri lagi di kursi samping ranjang Sasuke. Sasuke memberinya tatapan tajam dengan amarah lagi, tangannya sudah siap menampik mangkuk yang dibawa Ino. Ino menghindari tangan Sasuke agar bubur yang dibawanya tidak jatuh lagi.

Ino menatap Sasuke teduh, "Makan Sasu, berapa kalipun kau menumpahkan bubur ini, aku juga akan tetap kembali membawa bubur ini lagi agar Sasuke mau makan,"

Sasuke menutup kedua matanya dan menghela nafas lelah. Ia menyenderkan diri ke badan ranjang. Ino tersenyum lembut dan menyuapi Sasuke, namun Sasuke langsung mengambil mangkuk dan sendok dari tangan Ino lalu menyendokkan bubur ke mulutnya.

Ino mendenguskan nafas geli dan beranjak keluar meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah menikmati bubur buatannya. Dan entah kenapa pemahaman Sasuke terhadap 'lidah tidak bisa merasakan rasa apapun selain rasa pahit jika sakit' hilang karena bubur buatan Ino terasa hangat ... dan enak.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino menangkat panci berisi air di atas kompor yang telah mendidih. Ino menuangkannya ke dalam mangkuk keramik berwarna putih dan mencampurkannya dengan air bersuhu normal sehingga menjadi hangat. Ia mencari handuk kecil di lemari kamar mandi dan mencari obat penurun demam di kotak obat. Ino kembali melangkah ke tempat ia menaruh air hangatnya dan menata barang yang ia bawa beserta air hangatnya ke dalam nampan.

Ino melangkah perlahan menuju kamar Sasuke. Disana Sasuke tengah menyendok suapan terakhir buburnya. Ino tersenyum geli melihat Sasuke yang nampak puas. Ino meletakkan nampannya di atas meja. Sasuke melirik Ino dan menaruh mangkuk bubur kosong ke meja di sampingnya. Sasuke bersiap mengambil air putih di atas meja sebelum jari lentik Ino mencekal tangannya.

"Minum dengan ini," Ino menyodorkan sebuah pil berwarna merah.

Sasuke memincingkan matanya, "Apa itu ?" nada dinginnya masih terdengar walau serak.

"Cuma penurun demam kok," ujar Ino kalem. Sasuke mengambil obat di telapak tangan Ino dan meminumnya bersamaan bersama air.

Ah.. Tenggorokan Sasuke yang semula kering lalu berubah hangat dan sekarang menjadi segar. Nikmatnya...

Tanpa sadar Sasuke tersenyum samar. Ino yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sasuke ikut tersenyum kecil. Ia beranjak dari samping Sasuke menuju air hangatnya. Ino mencelupkan sebuah handuk kecil dan mendiamkannya untuk beberapa saat lalu kembali ke Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," Ino memanggil pelan. Yang dipanggil menoleh pelan. Ino tersenyum lagi, "Ganti baju sana, bajumu yang ini bau keringat. Aku sudah menyiapkannya di atas meja, aku keluar dulu ya."

Ino hendak memutar tubuhnya sebelum suara serak Sasuke mengejutkannya, "Beserta pakaian dalamku juga ?"

BLUSH

" _G-gomen,_ a-aku ti-tidak b-bermaksud untuk me-melihat, t-t-tapi y-ya, su-sudah k-kusiapkan," jawab Ino gagap dengan muka bersemu. Tangannya bergerak-gerak di udara, mengibas-ngibas tak beraturan. Sasuke tampak menyeringai tipis ke arahnya dan membuat Ino salah tingkah.

"B-beritahuakujikaSasukeselesai!" Ino segera pergi keluar kamar Sasuke dan menutup pintu cepat.

Sasuke terkekeh.

Lalu berhenti.

Ia sadar kan ? Atau masih bermimpi ?

Ia baru saja tertawa karena Ino.

Ino.

Bukan Karin.

Sasuke terbengong sebentar. Bersama Ino terasa lebih bebas daripada bersama Karin. Sifatnya yang berbeda dari Karin membuat ia.. rindu ?

Ino lebih perhatian, tidak penuntut, mandiri serta perawakannya yang lembut, keibuan, dan lucu berlawanan dengan sifat Karin. Ino juga cantik dan menggemaskan. Meskipun Karin juga mempunyai beberapa sifat pada Ino dan fisik Karin lebih bagus dari Ino, hingga membuat Sasuke terjatuh di pangkuan Karin, namun entah kenapa sikap Ino membuatnya lebih tertarik dan tadi sangat.. menyenangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke. "S-Sasuke ? Su-sudah selesai ?" efek gagap Ino masih belum hilang.

Sudah lama sekali Sasuke tidak berbicara dengan bebas dan menggodanya seperti ini. Ino masih ingat kapan ia menyatakan perasaan pada Sasuke dan Sasuke menerimanya. Ya, ia menembak Sasuke. Dengan wajah merah, tiga sampai empat bulan yang lalu di taman dengan pohon sakura mekar di sekelilingnya. Sasuke menerimanya dengan senyuman lebar dan langsung mencium keningnya. Disana mereka bercanda dan tertawa.

Ino menyentuh keningnya. Masih terasa bibir Sasuke yang menekan lembut keningnya. Ino tersenyum lembut dengan mata yang menyorotkan rindu. Lamunannya buyar setelah terdengar gumaman pelan dari dalam kamar.

Ino membuka pintu dan melihat Sasuke sudah tiduran kembali di ranjangnya. Memasang wajah datarnya yang terlihat mengantuk, efek obat mungkin. Ino menuju ke arah meja, mengambil wadah air hangatnya dan membawanya ke arah lelaki dengan _Onix_ pekat itu tebaring. Jemari ramping Ino menyingkirkan poni panjang Sasuke lalu meletakkan handuk hangat yang telah diperas itu di atas dahi Sasuke. Mengompresnya.

Sasuke merasa lebih mengantuk setelah handuk yang terasa hangat itu berada di dahinya. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan merasakan belaian jari lembut Ino di pipinya. Entah mengapa Sasuke membiarkannya. Rasanya nyaman. Jarinya juga terasa hangat dan lembut, membuat Sasuke _rileks_. Ia rindu kenyamanan seperti ini, seperti sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakannya.

Setelah itu terasa hembusan nafas hangat nan teratur dari Sasuke. Ia telah tertidur. Ino tersenyum lembut, entah yang ke berapa. Ia memandang Sasuke yang tertidur dengan tenang sambil sesekali mengganti handuk dan airnya. Ino tidak keberatan. Ino malah merasa senang.

' _Tidur yang lelap ya, Saske-kun.'_

.

.

.

.

.

".. _ke_ .. _Sasuke_ - _kun..._ " terdengar di ujung sana seorang gadis tengah memanggil namanya.

Mata gadis itu terlihat menyedihkan, membuat hati Sasuke sakit. Air mata yang tumpah dari gadis itu juga seperti mendorong air matanya untuk ikut keluar. Suara gadis itu tidak terisak namun berbisik perlahan, semakin terdengar jernih. Pandangannya memudar, rasanya ia ingin menggapai gadis itu namun semuanya sudah menjadi gelap. Anehnya suara gadis tersebut masih terdengar lirih.

".. _ke .. suke .._ Sasuke- _kun, buka mulutmu,_ ". Dingin. Manis. Segar. Ketiga rasa itu langsung memenuhi mulut dan kerongkongannya setelah ia membuka mulut. Sasuke membuka matanya. Samar terlihat seorang gadis dengan mata _aqua_ menatapnya. Ah, Yamanaka Ino.

"Es madu lemon," gumam Sasuke pelan, mulutnya masih mengecap rasa segar dari sesuatu berbentuk kubus kecil.

"Aku membuatnya selagi Sasuke masih tidur. Untungnya cepat beku, hehe," jawab Ino dengan cengiranya. Es di mulut Sasuke telah habis, namun ia masih ingin mengecap rasa manis nan melegakan itu terus.

"Lagi," pinta Sasuke. Ino terkekeh geli, lalu menyodorkan satu ke depan bibir Sasuke yang langsung di lahap oleh sang lelaki.

 _tik tok tik tok_

Ino melirik jam dinding di kamar Sasuke. Setengah satu.

Ino beranjak untuk meninggalkan kamar Sasuke sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsinya, "Ingin kemana ?" tanya Sasuke sambil memasukkan sekubus es madu lemon lagi ke mulutnya, entah kenapa ia tidak ingin Ino pergi.

"Menyiapkan makan siang. Sasuke harus makan biar cepat sembuh lho," setelah itu, Ino langsung memutar badan dan menuju dapur.

Sasuke diam sambil terus mengecap es di mulutnya. Kenapa ia merasa seperti tidak rela bila Ino pergi ? Ia merasa seperti sangat membutuhkan Ino. Kepalanya sudah tidak pusing lagi. Suaranya juga sudah tidak seserak tadi. Tapi badannya masih terasa berat. Ia sudah bosan berbaring di ranjangnya. Rasanya sepi jika Ino tidak ada, ia merindukan Ino.

 _Hn ?_

Apa ?

Tadi.. Sasuke merindukan Ino ?

Merindukan Ino ?

Ino ?

 _Krek_

Ino masuk membawa sebuah nampan dengan mangkuk lagi. Ino mendudukkan dirinya di kursi lalu menyodorkan mangkuk berisi krim sup dengan jamur, jagung dan daging ayam cincang. Sasuke melirik malas ke arah mangkuk yang disodorkan Ino.

"Apa orang sakit harus makan makanan basah-lunak seperti ini terus ?" keluhnya. Ino terkekeh pelan.

"Makan! Orang sakit tidak bisa merasakan rasa manis, jadi harus dibuatkan makanan yang enak namun hanya perlu sedikit rasa manis. Jadi makan yang banyak dan cepatlah sembuh!" ujar Ino sedikit menekan, seperti ibu ke anaknya. Sasuke menerima mangkuk berisi krim soup itu dan melahapnya. Memang enak walaupun tanpa rasa manis.

Kerongkongan Sasuke terasa hangat saat makanan lembut itu terjun ke lambungnya. Sasuke menghabiskannya dengan cepat dan tanpa banyak bicara. Belum sampai lima menit, mangkuk dengan krim sup yang terisi penuh itu sudah tandas. Ino menyodorkan segelas air putih dan juga obat penurun demam ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke tak menolak dan segera meminum obatnya. Perutnya terasa penuh. Tapi apa Ino sudah makan ?

Sasuke langsung melirik Ino. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya menatap Ino datar. Ino yang merasa diperhatikan menatap Sasuke balik.

Seolah tau apa yang akan Sasuke ucapkan Ino tersenyum ke arah Sasuke, "Aku sudah makan kok," jawabnya jujur.

Apa sekarang Sasuke khawatir pada Ino ?

 _Kheh. Jangan bercanda._

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala pelan. Efek obat tadi datang lagi. Kantuk itu kembali menyerang. Tubuhnya masih butuh di istirahatkan. Sasuke membaringkan badannya. Memejamkan kedua mata dan pergi ke alam bawah sadarnya meskipun ia masih belum ingin.

Tapi.. seolah ada suara yang juga menyuruhnya untuk lekas tidur. Suara yang terdengar jernih namun menyayat hati. Suara yang tidak asing membuat Sasuke ingin meneteskan air matanya. Suara seorang gadis yang memanggil namanya di tengah tangis. Membuat Sasuke merasa .. bersalah ?

.

.

.

.

.

Hitam.

Semuanya. Hitam.

Lalu putih.

Gadis yang disana itu sedang apa ? Menutup tubuh dengan selimut putih di atas ranjang, dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

Tidurkah ? Kenapa kamar putih ini hanya satu bagian dinding yang beri warna merah ?

Gadis itu sedang merajuk sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut ?

Mungkin benar ia marah, dari tadi ia hanya diam menghiraukan Sasuke.

Gadis yang menutup diri itu mencintainya, dan... Sasuke juga mencintai- sangat mencintai gadis itu.

Sasuke membuatnya marah ?

Hati Sasuke jadi tercubit sekarang, ia membuat _kekasihnya_ diam begitu.

Padahal ia selalu tersenyum di depan Sasuke.

Senyumnya itu..

.

.

.

...membuat Sasuke menangis.

.

.

.

 _'SASUKE!'_

"Hah ?!"

Sasuke tersentak dari tidurnya. Mata _onyx_ nya terbelalak lebar, keningnya penuh dengan keringat dingin. Nafasnya terburu-buru seperti habis berlari. Sepertinya ia bermimpi buruk. Padahal itu hanya mimpi, tapi masih ada rasa sakit yang hinggap di dadanya. Rasanya tidak bisa hilang. Dadanya yang masih berdetak kencang berdenyut-denyut merasakan sensasi aneh yang diberikan mimpi tadi.

 _Tuk_

"Demammu turun sedikit ya ?" senyum gadis pirang di depanya- di depan wajahnya. Kepalanya terasa berat. Yang menempel di dahinya itu.. dahi gadis itukan ?

 _Hei!_

"Singkirkan wajahmu dariku!" tatap Sasuke tajam.

Yang disuruh tersenyum kecut dan mengendikan bahu pelan, menurut saja. Ino lalu menyerahkan gelas ke Sasuke. Dahi Sasuke mengernyit.

"Kau bermimpi burukkan ? Minum nih, ini teh hijau buatanku lho," jawab Ino menyodorkan gelas yang mengepulkan uap hangat. Sasuke langsung menandaskan air di dalam gelas dengan beberapa kali teguk. Tenggorokannya memang terasa sangat kering. Ia menyodorkan gelas kosong tadi ke arah Ino. Sasuke tertidur cukup lama. Sekarang sudah jam empat sore.

Ino membereskan barang bawaannya ke tas selempang. Ino sudah membuang sampah dan membersihkan apartement Sasuke selagi Sasuke tidur. Setelah semua beres, Ino mencuci tangan dan mamakai jaket ungunya. Merapikan rambut dan mengecek barang bawaannya lagi. Ino.. mau kemana ?

Sasuke ingin sekali bertanya, namun harga dirinya menyuruhnya untuk tetap diam. Ino sedang menghampiri dirinya saat ini.

"Sasuke- _kun_ aku pergi keluar dulu ya ?" Sasuke ingin sekali bertanya _'kemana ?' 'apakah lama ?'_ dan hal lainnya. Tapi yang terjadi hanya _onyx_ nya melirik Ino pelan. Ino tersenyum menatap dirinya, matanya seperti bulan sabit saat tersenyum.. manis. Kaki Ino mulai beranjak keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

 _Greb._

"Ada apa Sasu ? Kau mau nitip?" tanya Ino heran sambil melihat lengan kirinya di genggam erat oleh Sasuke. Setelah lama diam, Sasuke akhirnya melepas genggamannya. Ia menggulung dirinya di ranjang lagi. Ino mengerjap bingung tapi Ino tidak ambil pusing, ia segera melangkah meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

Ino memegang kenop pintu kamar Sasuke, "Kalau begitu, _jaa matta ne ? Sasu, smile,"_ salam Ino seperti biasa sebelum ia meninggalkan suatu tempat, ia pasti memberi ucapan ' _smile_ ' di akhirnya.

".. _hn_ , _itterashai,"_ terdengar gumaman pelan dari Sasuke di telinga Ino. Sejenak Ino terbelalak, namun tatapannya kembali teduh. Ino menutup pintu kamar Sasuke pelan. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pening tapi ia hiraukan karena jantungnya sedang berdegup kencang mendengar jawaban Sasuke, ia bahagia.

 _'Terimakasih atas doamu, Sasuke-kun.'_

.

.

.

Oy oy! Mee balik lagi ama panpik abal cuy! Pada kangen kaaaan ? Lololol~ *DOR*

Ya emang ga ada yang ngarep sih.. tapi.. biarkan Mee menuangkan kegelisahan di hati kecil kebesaran (?) Mee agar dikau mengerti dek.. Mee- *DUAK* (Reader : Adek-adek! Gua bukan adek lu! Tapi abang lu!) #MeepinginkeliatanawetmudaLOL *dihajar lagi*

Mee ga pandai mutus cerita karena ini ff chapter-an *apaan* yang pertama . Newbie disini butuh bantuan \\(T.T)/ jadi _senpai-senpai_ sekalian yang mau berbaik hati ngajarin Mee tolong beritahukan di kolong _review_ karena Mee masih banyak kesalahan _.. *_ modusnyakeliatanbanget*

Terima kritik dan saran juga loh.. Terima kasih mau berkunjung dan memilih kami sebagai teman perjalanan anda. Mohon tetap bersama kami seterusnya dan sampai jumpa ^^ *cuma tiru-tiru pramugari di pesawat* #EA

Salam,

Meenyaaw


	2. Chapter 2

_Ino memegang kenop pintu kamar Sasuke, "Kalau begitu, jaa matta ne ? Sasu, smile," salam Ino seperti biasa sebelum ia meninggalkan suatu tempat, ia pasti memberi ucapan 'smile' di akhirnya._

 _"..hn, itterashai," terdengar gumaman pelan dari Sasuke di telinga Ino. Sejenak Ino terbelalak, namun tatapannya kembali teduh. Ino menutup pintu kamar Sasuke pelan. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pening tapi ia hiraukan karena jantungnya sedang berdegup kencang mendengar jawaban Sasuke, ia bahagia._

 _'Terimakasih atas doamu, Sasuke-kun.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Happy reading_**

.

.

.

.

" _Deko_ - _chan_ , jadi bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Naruto- _nii ?_ Lancar ?" tanya Ino pada sahabat gadisnya yang memiliki warna rambut senada dengan bunga kebangsaan negaranya, Haruno Sakura. Sakura mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Ino mendadak berhenti sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Sakura ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri di depan Ino.

"Lebih baik ku antar kau pulang sekarang Ino," kata Sakura khawatir.

"Tapi, tomat-"

"Tidak. Kau kuantar pulang, menulis bukumu, lalu baru kau boleh memasak untuk Sasuke- _kun_! Setelah itu ku antar kau ke kamarmu lagi. Titik," tegas Sakura. Ino sudah tidak dapat membantah jika sahabatnya sudah berbicara dengan nada tegas. Ino mengangguk pelan dan kembali berjalan bersebelahan dengan sahabatnya. Ukh.. Ino tidak menyukai dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _'_ _Ino.. lama,'_ batin Sasuke. Entah kenapa rasanya sunyi jika tidak ada Ino di dekatnya. Sasuke mulai merindukan Ino. Lagi.

Sasuke menatap atap kamarnya yang berwarna putih bersih. Ia menerawang lagi ke masa lalunya yang bahagia.. atau yang _'itu_ ' ? Sasuke langsung menepis bayangan yang baru saja muncul di benaknya. Dadanya terasa tertusuk oleh luka yang sudah lama dipendamnya. Sasuke memfokuskan perhatiannya ke arah ponsel genggam yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di telapaknya. Sasuke menatap bingung layar di depannya. Apa yang ia cari ? Oh iya, Karin.

 _Tuut tuut tuut_

Sasuke menurunkan ponselnya dari telinga. Ia mencoba berkali-kali, namun hasilnya _'Tidak ada jawaban,'_ batin Sasuke yang menatap kosong layar ponselnya. Ia lalu beralih ke galeri foto di benda kubus canggih itu. Menggeser beberapa foto yang ia ingat kejadiannya. Ada foto ia dan Karin, Naruto beserta sahabatnya yang lain, keluarganya, lalu berhenti.

Disitu ada Sasuke dan Ino. Saling merangkul dan tersenyum manis. Dengan latar belakang taman sakura dan menggenakan pakaian dengan warna yang cocok satu sama lain.

Ini yang ' _waktu itu'_ ? Sasuke menerawang. Ingatan lama itu tidak ia kubur dengan sempurna, sampai sekarang. Ia ingin menguburnya tapi juga tak ingin membuangnya. Jari telunjuknya bergeser ke arah ikon _delete._ Namun terhenti, biarlah ia simpan foto itu. Kenangan tidak seharusnya dibuang kan ?

 _Krek_

" _Tadaima_ ," ucap Ino. Sasuke segera mengganti aplikasi ponselnya ke layar menu. ' _Apa yang ku ributkan ?'_ Sasuke merutuk. Kenapa ia takut bila Ino melihatnya memperhatikan foto 'itu' ? Sasuke bingung sendiri sekarang. Efek obat mungkin ? Sasuke jadi sibuk menyalahkan efek samping obat yang ia minum, padahal efeknya hanya kantuk.

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya, Sasuke jadi tak sadar bahwa Ino sudah ada di depan pintu kamarnya membawa segelas jus tomat segar favorit Sasuke. Sasuke langsung tersadar kembali setelah Ino memanggil namanya.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ aku buatkan jus," jelas Ino sambil menyerahkan gelas itu ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke. Sasuke meneguk beberapa kali cairan berwarna merah itu. Sasuke meletakkan gelasnya ke atas meja di sampingnya.

Terjadi keheningan sesaat. Baik Ino maupun Sasuke tidak ada yang bersuara. Ino menundukkan lehennya ke arah lantai. Sasuke melihat ke arah langit-langit kamarnya. Dua-duanya telah tertelan oleh keheningan masing-masing. Akhirnya Ino mengangkat kepalanya dan menghadapkan badannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku pulang dulu ya Sasuke- _kun_ , ini sudah lebih dari jam lima sore. Sakura bisa mengamuk padaku nanti," Ino tersenyum manis. Sasuke menatap Ino datar.

"Hari ini.. menginap saja," bisik Sasuke. Namun bukan Ino namanya jika tidak bisa mendengar suara Sasuke walaupun pelan.

Sesaat tercetak raut terkejut di wajah Ino, lalu kembali santai. Sasuke memalingkan wajah ke arah berlawanan Ino duduk. Ino mengeluarkan _handphone_ dari saku bajunya, mengetik sesuatu. Lalu terdengar bunyi notifikasi pesan masuk. Lalu Ino mengetik lagi. Begitu terus hingga dua menit ke depan. Sasuke melirik Ino dari ujung matanya. Terlihat Ino tersenyum senang sambil menatap layar _smartphone_ nya.

"Ya, aku menginap! Mohon bantuannya," Ino menundukan kepalanya dan tersenyum senang.

Sasuke mengangguk patah-patah. ' _Sial,'_ Sasuke lupa jika di apartemennya hanya mempunyai satu kamar. Sasuke masih melihat Ino berkutat dengan telepon genggamnya. Sasuke memutuskan untuk berpikir saja terlebih dahulu.

"Eh.. aku tidur dimana ?"

 _Sial, keduluan!_

"Ehm, terserah kau saja. Kau boleh tidur di mana saja," deham Sasuke untuk menutupi kecerobohan yang sangat ceroboh (?).

"Oh, baik. Ng.. kalau begitu akan ku siapkan makan malam. Tunggu ya," jawab Ino sambil bersenandung kecil, keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

Setelah Ino keluar, Sasuke gulung-gulung di ranjangnya. Ke kanan, ke kiri, kulihat saja.. banyak pohon.. eh salah, *author di gotong ke ladang ranjau darat, air, api, dan udara, dahulu.. (ngaco nya kambuh lagi)* ULANGI!

Setelah Ino keluar, Sasuke menggeram kecil. Kenapa bibirnya bisa begitu lancar mengatakan kalimat ajakan untuk menginap di apartemen nya. Otaknya juga tidak memberikan sinyal peringatan saat ia mengucapkan kalimat ajakan tadi. ' _Kuso, kuso, kuso!_ ' batinnya geram.

Namun sebagian dirinya merasa senang. Ino bisa meninap di apartemen nya hari ini. Artinya ia bisa bersama Ino malam ini hingga besok. BERDUA! MALAM INI! DI APARTEMEN NYA! IA DAN INO!

 _HOOOOIII!_

Ingat fanfic ini ratingnya T Sasu! Author gak mau di gebukin karna salah kasih rating! Juga hentikan kepala jenius tingkat duniamu itu memikirkan hal yang tidak bermanfaat begitu! Kasihanilah author! Ikuti aja cerita yang di buat author dengan baik walau ceritanya pada ancur semua! *lagi lagi author ngerusak* *di buang ke rumah sakit jiwa*

Sasuke menggelung dirinya di balik selimut. Menghadap arah yang berlawanan dengan pintu masuk. Ino masih belum memberikan tanda bahwa makan malam sudah siap. Sasuke berniat turun dari ranjangnya. Badannya sudah agak mendingan, namun suhunya masih sedikit hangat. Sasuke menyibakkan selimut bergambar bendera Amerika itu dari bagian tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ia berjalan melewati pintu kamarnya dan menuju dapur. Menatap sekelilingnya yang nampak lebih rapi dan bersih.

Ia melanjutkan jalannya ke arah dapur. Disana seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang gaya _ponytail_ berdiri di depan kompor sambil menggunakan celemek abu-abu. Tangan kanannya memegang sendok sayur dan tangan kirinya memegang kepalanya. _Mencengkram_ kepalanya.

 _Kepala ? Kenapa kepalanya ?_

"Hei," tegur Sasuke. Terselip suatu makna di suaranya. Secara reflek Ino berbalik menghadap Sasuke yang entah kapan sudah berdiri di depan meja makan.

Gadis itu memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum menatap Sasuke. "Kau membuat ku kaget," ujar Ino. Ia kembali menghadap kompor dan mematikan api. Ino mengambil dua mangkuk kecil dan mulai menuangkan isi panci yang mengepulkan uap panas berbau harum. Setelah selesai, ia menaruh mangkuknya dan beberapa makanan ke atas meja makan. Nasi, ikan salmon potong, tempura kepiting, sup tomat dan segelas air putih Ino hidangkan di meja.

"Sudah siap! Silahkan Sasuke- _kun_ ," ujar Ino senang. Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya lalu duduk di salah satu dari empat kursi disitu. Ino duduk di depan Sasuke dan mengambil mangkuk sup nya. Sasuke mengatupkan tangannya, berdoa, sebelum mengambil sumpit. Sasuke menatap Ino, gadis itu makannya lahap sekali. Pipi putihnya menggembung seperti tupai yang menyimpan biji di dalam mulutnya, imut sekali.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke tetap menatap Ino yang sedang makan tanpa menyentuh makanannya sama sekali. Ia hanya memegang sumpit tanpa mau menggunakannya untuk mengambil makanannya. Matanya tetap terfokus pada gadis yang sedang ada di hadapannya ini. Sasuke tidak akan tersentak jika gadis itu tidak menatap matanya balik dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Tidak enak ?" tanya Ino. Tangannya yang memegang sumpit sedikit melemas.

Sasuke berdeham, "Aku belum mencobanya karena masih sedikit panas." ujarnya mencari alasan. Matanya memandang ke arah lain, tak ingin menatap mata sang gadis pirang.

"Oh,"

"Ya.."

Ino mengerjapkan matanya pelan beberapa kali. Terlihat sedang menimang-nimang sesuatu. Ia kembali menatap Sasuke yang sedang memperhatikannya lagi dan berpura-pura meminum air putihnya.

"Mau ku suapi ?"

 _UHUK!_

Sasuke memuncratkan air yang di minumnya ke samping. Ino tiba-tiba menanyakan sesuatu yang memalukan dengan polosnya, dengan tampang itu. Sasuke gagal paham dengan gadis ini. Ia mengelap mulutnya dengan salah satu punggung tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya. ' _Kenapa jantungku berdegub begini ? Padahal itu hanya pertanyaan konyol yang seharusnya tidak membuatku kaget..'_ batin Sasuke sambil tetap membersihkan mulutnya.

Namun sebelum Sasuke membalas ucapan gadis itu sebuah bunyi bedebam telah terlebih dahulu terdengar dari arah Ino.

Badan gadis itu telah berada di atas lantai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"K-kh! Pusingnya.."

Ino terbangun dari 'tidurnya'. Ino mencoba mendudukkan diri dan bersandar di badan ranjang. _Fuh_ , Ino memegangi kepalanya dengan satu tangan. Mulutnya menghembuskan nafas kecil sambil mengingat apa yang terjadi. Seingatnya ia berada di dapur Sasuke, lalu..

 _Zkit_

" _Itte..tte..tte.."_ rintihnya saat berusaha mengingat kembali apa yang di lupakannya. Saat berusaha mengingat lagi, kepalanya lagi-lagi menolak dan memberikan sakit yang tak tertahan. Ino menyerah.

Omong-omong.. Ino sekarang.. berada di kamar Sasuke.

 _HEH ?!_

Wajah Ino memanas sendiri membayangkan Sasuke yang memindahkan dirinya kesini. Tapi segera digantinya dengan senyuman lebar dangan pipi merona. Ah, iya juga, itu memalukan. Ino bertanya-tanya kemana perginya Sasuke di saat ini.

 _Krek_

' _Ah, panjang umur,'_ batin Ino melihat Sasuke baru saja membuka pintu. Ia menggenggam tas plastik putih di tangannya. Sasuke menatap Ino sebentar sebelum masuk dan berdiri di samping kanannya.

"Kau.. baik ?" tanya Sasuke ragu. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus diucap. _Cih,_ memalihkan pandangan adalah hal paling bagus sekarang. Bodoh sekali menyakan keadaan orang yang baru saja siuman dari pingsannya dengan kata ' _kau baik ?'_. Sasuke malu sekali. Mungkin Ino akan menertawakannya sebentar lagi.

"Iya, aku baik kok," jawab Ino sambil tersenyum. Sasuke membelalakkan mata sambil menatap Ino yang tersenyum.

' _Dia tidak menertawakanku ?'_

"Pfft, apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu ? Tidak seperti kau saja," tambah Ino sambil menutup mulutnya.

' _GADIS INI,' inner_ Sasuke berteriak dengan perempatan di dahinya meskipun wajahnya tetap datar.

"Ahaha, _yare-yare_.. maaf kau membawa apa omong-omong ?" tanya Ino mengganti topik melihat beberapa aura gelap yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tersadar segara mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tangannya yang membawa bungkus obat-obatan yang baru saja ia beli di apotek. "Ini obat anemia, kukira kau sedang kekurangan zat besi melihat kau memegangi kepalamu tadi." jawab Sasuke. Ino terlihat kaget. Sasuke menatap Ino balik.

"K-kau.." Ino tergagap sambil menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke tersadar, "Jangan salah sangka. Meskipun aku sakit tapi aku sudah baikan, anggap saja ini balas budi dari ku," jawab Sasuke memalingkan wajah sambil menyodorkan obat di tangannya ke depan Ino. Sasuke merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat sekarang. Efek ia berlari terlalu kencang saat panik membeli obat untuk Ino kah ? Yah, mungkin..

Ino mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "Apasih, padahal yang kutanyakan itu kau menghabiskan makanan buatan ku atau tidak lho.." jawab Ino datar.

 _Hah ?_

"Hahaha.. dasar! Sasuke, kau _tsundere_ ya ?" jawab Ino tertawa lagi, berhasil membuat Sasuke mati kutu.

 _Uhuk!_

Sasuke tetap memalingkan mukanya dari Ino, menahan malu. Apa-apaan lagi ini ?! Bibirnya seolah berbicara sendiri tadi. Sasuke memutuskan keluar dari kamar sebelum harga dirinya hilang disini.

"Tapi terima kasih ya," ucap Ino.

Sasuke berhenti di depan pintu mendengar kalimat Ino. Ia mengangguk samar untuk membalas. Senyuman kecil tercetak di wajahnya, Sasuke rasa, ia akan melanjutkan makan lalu tidur setelahnya.

' _...'_

Ia... akan tidur dimana ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Banyaknya kecelakaan yang terjadi di bulan ini, warga diharapkan berhati-hati jika menyebrang jalan. Melihat kanan dan kiri dan juga lampu penyeberangan. Karena banyak pengendara kendaraan yang senang melanggar aturan lalu lintas. Demikian info yang mengakhiri_ _-_ _"_

Sasuke mengganti berita yang dilihatnya. Bosan melingkupinya. Ia menidurkan badannya di sofa dan tetap mengganti-ganti _channel_ di _tv._ Malam juga semakin larut. Ia harap cepat terlelap karena selain bosan, gadis pirang yang sedang duduk di depannya ini tampak menikmati semangkok es krimnya, meskipun Sasuke juga dapat.

Gadis ini tak mau tidur dengan alasan kamar Sasuke terlalu gelap. Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk menyalakan lampunya saja bila takut, Ino malah menyambarnya dengan kalimat yang Sasuke tidak mengerti. Seperti nanti terkena kanker lah, inilah, itulah, dan banyak lagi. Sasuke yang capek mengalah saja.

Lalu kenapa ia tidak pakai saja kamarnya untuk tidur ? Jawabannya tentu saja sebagai lelaki yang _gentle_ (katanya) harus mengalah (lagi) untuk perempuan. Ia tidak mau membiarkan seorang perempuan tidur di sofa kan ?

Ino masih menatap layar televisi sambil menyantap camilannya yang entah kenapa tidak terlihat berkurang sama sekali. Sedangkan Sasuke sudah habis. Akh, apa yang harus Sasuke lakukan sekarang ?!

Ino masih dengan tenang menatap televisi meskipun dari tadi tidak jelas _channel_ nya karena selalu diganti oleh Sasuke.

" _Ne_ Sasu," Ino memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Sasuke melirik Ino yang masih terfokus dengan tv.

"Suatu saat nanti kita akan beranjak ke masa depan kan ?"

"Tentu,"

"Mencapai apa yang kita inginkan dan hidup bahagia kan ?"

"Hm,"

"Jika saat itu datang, apa kau akan melupakan aku ?"

Sasuke tak menjawab. Pertanyaan ini membuatnya bingung. "Kenapa ?" tanya Sasuke meminta penjelasan. Ino bergeming sejenak. Ia memutar badannya dan menatap Sasuke. Sasuke balas menatap Ino.

"Entahlah, aku hanya takut. Jika kau melupakanku, maka aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi. Hanya Sasuke sekarang keluargaku yang paling dekat. Aku hanya tak ingin sendirian lagi," jawab Ino mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke televisi.

Sasuke membelalakkan mata kaget kepada gadis dengan rambut panjang terurai di depannya ini. ' _Keluarganya yang paling dekat ?'_ Sasuke ? Jika diingat benar juga, ayah dan ibu Ino sudah meninggal saat dia SMP. Ino sekarang dirawat bibinya yang juga menjadi pemilik rumah sakit besar disekitar sini. Jadi selama ini ia merasa sendiri ? Kesepian ?

Ah, Sasuke tau bagaimana rasanya. Mungkin jika Ino tidak menunggunya setiap hari disini, Sasuke akan merasa sepi. Rasanya Sasuke sedikit menyesali kelakuannya dulu \\. Ino adalah gadis lembut dan keibuan. Jauh berbeda dengan Karin. Haruskah ia meminta maaf ? Sasuke mulai bimbang, ia akhirnya lebih memilih pilihan lain, yaitu membalas kebaikannya.

"Aku.. tidak akan," kata Sasuke pelan.

Ino berbalik menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi terkejutnya. Dan menjadi lebih kaget lagi sekarang, Sasuke tampak berbaring dengan senyum kecil. Ino menatap televisi lagi untuk kesekian kalinya dan tersenyum lembut.

"Begitukah..?" gumamnya pelan, tak menghiraukan Sasuke yang penasaran akan gumaman yang kelewat pelan dari Ino.

"Ah iya! Sasuke- _kun_ _-_ ,"

"..apa ?"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan ini ? Rasanya enak tapi dari tadi tidak habis-habis." ujar Ino sambil mengangkat mangkok berisi es krimnya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Ino dengan satu alis terangkat. Gadis di depannya memang mempunyai sifat yang menarik. Selalu membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang baru dan membingungkan. Seperti yang baru ini, haruskah dia membalas pertanyaan yang memang 'sesuatu' dari Ino ini. Tapi ia memang masih ingin makan kudapan dingin itu lagi sih..

"...biar ku habiskan,"

"Hahaha, kau sangat ingin makan es krim yah ? Memang yang ada di kulkas cuma rasa tomat sih.." ujar Ino tergelak sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Simpan saja kembali ke dalam kulkas."

"Pfft, nih habiskan ya,"

"Simpan saja kembali."

"..air liurmu keluar tuh."

"...makasih."

"Kau yang cuci ok ? Hehe,"

"...ya, baiklah."

 **TBC**

* * *

Maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf, maaf sekali baru bisa update sekarang T.T Sudah berapa bulan yah.. 1.. 2.. 3.. Hu-huaaa banyaaak XO  
Maaf juga kalau yang di atas tidak memuaskan sama sekali T.T Mee masih amatiran yang agak malas buat ngetik di laptop :v (beresin laptop aja males *lagi-lagi buka aib*)

Sekian cin-cong nya, RnR buat Mee ?

Salam,  
Meenyaaw


	3. Chapter 3

" _Pfft, nih habiskan ya,"_

" _Simpan saja kembali."_

" _..air liurmu keluar tuh."_

" _...makasih."_

" _Kau yang cuci ok ? Hehe,"_

" _...ya, baiklah."_

.

.

.

.

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 ** _Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto- sensei_**

.

.

.

.

'Sasuke- _kun_ , sarapan untukmu sudah ku siapkan. Aku harus buru-buru kembali ke apartemenku karena ada janji dengan Sakura- _chan_. Terimakasih untuk semalam ya!'

Begitu isi surat yang ditinggalkan Ino di meja makan. Pagi-pagi saat Sasuke terbangun, ia sudah tidak melihat Ino di dalam apartemennya. Gadis pirang tersebut ternyata telah meninggalkan tempat tinggal sementara Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak ada masalah sebenarnya, tapi di dalam hatinya seperti ada yang mengganjal. Entah apapun itu, Sasuke tidak mengerti. Rasanya aneh, tidak nyaman dan membuat bingung.

Sasuke tidak peduli lagi. Ia harus berangkat kerja sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Krek_

" _Okaeri_ Sasuke, _smile!_ "

Suara seorang perempuan mengejutkan Sasuke yang baru saja kembali dari kerja. Terlihat seorang gadis yang sama seperti kemarin menginap. Dengan baju _one piece_ berwarna lembut dan rambut pirang yang terjalin menjadi satu, tak lupa senyuman yang merekah di wajahnya. Ino menyambut Sasuke dengan ceria seperti biasa. Dan Sasuke hanya datar, seperti biasa.

Mereka duduk di meja makan. Memakan makan malam yang dibuatkan oleh Ino. Ino tidak menginap, ia bilang akan disini hingga Sasuke mengantuk. Sasuke cuek saja. Lagi pula ia tidak memiliki pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan.

Tumben.

Biasanya Sasuke akan menjauhi Ino.

' _Masa Bodoh.'_

Selesai makan, mereka mulai duduk bersama di ruang tv. Mengganti-ganti _channel_ dan mengobrol sedikit, tentu didominasi Ino. Sasuke tetap diam, entah mendengarkan atau tidak.

"Sasuke, apakah kau akan marah jika suatu saat aku akan melupakanmu ?"

 _Tik_

Tangan Sasuke berhenti menekan tombol _remote_ control tv. _Onyx_ nya melirik ke arah Ino yang terlihat menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Ada apa ?"

Sasuke tetap berusaha tidak penasaran walau ia sudah terlanjur penasaran dengan kalimat yang gadis itu ucapkan barusan.

"Entahlah, lupakan saja yang tadi. Yang penting sekarang kita bisa tersenyum," jawab Ino sambil menunjukkan senyum, yang tampak mendung.

Sasuke hanya menanggapi kalimat Ino dalam diam sambil tetap menatap paras cantik itu. Yang entah kenapa terlihat kesakitan.

 _Greb_

 _Hah ?_

"Sasuke- _kun_ , ganti _channel_ nya! Aku takut melihat film hantu!" ucap Ino sambil menggenggam erat sebelah lengan Sasuke dan menenggelamkan wajahnya.

Sasuke segera tersadar dan mengganti _channel_ tv dengan cepat. Tangan Sasuke masih digenggam erat oleh Ino.

Nyaman.

Entah sejak kapan mereka menjadi dekat kembali. Sejak kapan juga ia terakhir merasakan perasaan seperti ini ?

Sangat aneh, dan juga .. sangat menggembirakan. Sasuke merasa terlewati oleh waktu. Tangannya yang lain akan mengelus surai Ino sebelum bunyi pintu terbuka terdengar.

 _BRAK!_

"Sasuke- _kun!_ Kau selingkuh dibelakangku ?! Aku membencimu! Kita putus!"

Karin membanting pintu depan apartemen Sasuke kasar. Surai merahnya mulai melambai seiring dengan menjauhnya kakinya dari pintu utama apartemen Sasuke. Tampak ada air yang mengalir dari balik kacamatanya. Karin berlari menjauh dari tempat ia berdiri sebelumnya.

Sasuke tanpa basa-basi melepas kasar tangan Ino dan mengejar Karin. Ia tak menghiraukan seorang gadis yang masih memberikan tatapan terkejut dan hampa di saat bersamaan. Tak lama tetes air pertama datang disusul dengan tetes yang lain.

Hujan mulai terlihat. Pelan, tak bersuara.

Dingin dan ..

.. Hangat.

.

.

.

.

"Karin dengarkan!"

Sasuke tengah menggenggam satu pergelangan tangan Karin, terengah-engah sambil menatap lawan bicaranya. Karin yang berbalik paksa karena Sasuke menarik satu tangannya hanya bisa memperlihatkan tangisnya. Rintik hujan mulai menderas, membasahi apa saja yang dilaluinya.

"Apa yang 'tidak seperti dugaanku' Sasuke ?! Sudah jelas aku melihatmu berpegangan tangan tadi! Aku mendengar semua percakapan kalian juga! Jangan kira aku tidak tahu bahwa ia juga meninap di rumahmu kemarin!" bentak Karin mengeluarkan semua yang ada di tenggorokannya. Suara hujan sedikit membuat pelan suaranya.

Sasuke terdiam, "Tidak. Kami tidak melakukan apapun kemarin, sungguh!"

Karin tersenyum mengejek, " 'Apapun' ? Oh, jangan-jangan ia datang untuk melakukan 'apapun' lagi denganmu ?!"

Sasuke semakin terlihat kesal. Meyakinkan wanita saja sudah susah, apalagi wanita yang keras kepala. Ia sudah penat. Giginya terdengar bergemelutuk.

"Kau salah paham Karin- _san_ , kami sungguh tidak melakukan apapun. Sasuke- _kun_ berkata jujur, aku hanya menginap saja semalam," Ino datang dengan badan penuh dengan peluh, namun cara ia berbicara sungguhlah halus seperti dia tidak pernah berlari tadi meskipun bajunya basah kuyup terkena air hujan.

"Hei jalang! Untuk apa kau menginap di rumah pacarku ?! Butuh belaian ?! Bukannya banyak yang akan meminjammu di luar sana hah ?!" Karin membentak Ino kasar. Tangannya yang lain terlihat menjambak rambut kepala Ino. Ino hanya bisa meringis kesakitan saat telapak Karin menarik kasar rambutnya. Ia sama sekali tidak membalas.

"Karin, jaga ucapanmu!"

Sasuke menarik paksa tangan Karin yang berada di atas rambut Ino dan membentaknya. Ino sedikit terhempas karena kekuatan lengan Sasuke. Karin menatap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Kau membelanya sekarang ?! Baiklah, semua cukup disini. Kita berakhir," Karin menghampaskan tangannya paksa dari cengkraman Sasuke dan berlari menyebrangi jalan.

Sasuke menatap Karin dari kejauhan. Dengan cepat ia berbalik dan mencengkram kedua bahu Ino yang basah kencang.

"Kenapa kau kesini ?! Kau itu memperburuk suasana! Pergilah! DASAR TIDAK TAHU DIRI!" bentak Sasuke keras. Kedua tangannya digunakan untuk menghempaskan badan Ino yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Ino terdorong mundur beberapa langkah karenanya.

Sasuke kembali mengejar Karin yang tengah berada di jalan yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dengan cepat untuk meneduh. Mereka berdua tetap bertukar argumen dengan berteriak keras diantara deras hujan. Tak peduli orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka dengan pandangan aneh dan suara pejalan yang semakin sepi. Sasuke dan Karin tetap diam di tempat, saling berteriak dan membentak. Sebelum suara klakson truk terdengar samar dan kedua pasang mata melebar terkejut.

Mereka telah terdorong mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang dan jatuh tepat di atas trotoar. Tidak jadi tertabrak oleh transportasi besar yang baru saja membunyikan suara peringatannya. Seseorang telah mendorong mereka dan membiarkan dirinya sendiri dibawa bermeter-meter untuk terpelanting keras di atas aspal basah yang kasar. Seseorang itu- lebih tepatnya gadis itu, tengah dikerubungi sekumpulan orang.

Banyak ekspresi yang tertera. Khawatir, kasihan, mengiba, dan beberapa dari mereka menelpon ambulans. Sasuke yang baru saja tersadar dari keterkejutannya, langsung berlari menuju gadis yang baru saja tertabrak. Menerobos kumpulan-kumpulan orang lalu berjongkok di depan gadis yang terlihat mempunyai banyak luka gores dan mengeluarkan darah yang terus keluar. Kepala dan badannya tidak terlihat memiliki luka serius, namun kedua kakinya tidak bisa dibilang berada pada posisi yang benar.

Badan Sasuke gemetar melihatnya, gadis yang ia kenal dengan nama 'Yamanaka Ino' itu tengah terkulai lemas di atas aspal. Tangannya terasa tidak bertenaga saat mengangkatnya. Badan gadis yang lebih kecil darinya itu ringan sekali, seperti tidak ada apapun yang ia angkat sekarang. Mata Sasuke tidak pernah lepas dari gadis yang tengah berada dalam dekapannya.

Ada sedikit pergerakan. Kepala gadis itu bergerak mendongak, melihat siapa yang tengah mendekapnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ? Kau dan pacarmu baik-baik saja kan ?" suaranya terdengar pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

Sasuke menatap tak percaya pada gadis itu. Bagaimana bisa ia lebih peduli pada keadaan orang lain saat keadaannya sendiri seperti itu ? Apa saat ini ia tidak bisa merasakan sakit pada kakinya sendiri ?!

Sasuke terdiam, tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan gadis ini. Badannya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi kaku. Matanya terlihat bergetar.

Ambulans itu akhirnya datang, bertepatan dengan hilangnya kesadaran sang gadis.

.

.

.

.

Dua orang terlihat berlari sepanjang koridor rumah sakit. Seorang gadis dan seorang lelaki. Bersurai merah muda dan pirang. Dua orang terdekat lain dari sang gadis pirang bermarga Yamanaka dan lelaki Uchiha.

Sang gadis dengan warna rambut senada dengan bunga sakura itu terlihat menyeka air mata yang tengah deras mengalir dari kedua maniknya. Larinya terhenti saat ia rasa berada di depan ruangan yang tepat. Baru saja mereka menerima kabar dari pemuda Uchiha bahwa Ino mengalami kecelakaan dan mengalami luka parah pada kedua kakinya. Dengan tergesa, kedua remaja itu langsung tancap gas ke rumah sakit tempat Ino di rawat.

Mereka bertiga -dengan sang pemuda Uchiha- berdiri di depan ruang operasi rumah sakit. Menatap ke dalam ruangan cemas dan penuh harapan. Sakura -gadis merah muda- itu menoleh cepat untuk meminta penjelasan kepada sang Uchiha, Sasuke. Kekasih dari Sakura, Namikaze Naruto, juga menetap tajam ke arah sahabat karibnya itu tentang apa yang terjadi pada sepupu yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu.

Sasuke menjawab lengkap pertanyaan sepasang kekasih tersebut dan mendapat sebuah tamparan keras dari gadis yang masih menyandang marga Haruno itu. Matanya memperlihatkan kemarahan besar.

Dokter keluar dari ruangan operasi setelahnya. Sakura mengajukan diri sebagai wali. Ia dan dokter wanita itu menuju sebuah ruangan untuk memperbincangkan seputar Ino.

Sasuke tetap diam di tempat. Seperti tidak merasakan apapun, tamparan maupun tatapan penuh kemarahan. Atensinya tetap terfokus pada seorang gadis yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang operasi.

Naruto hanya menatap sendu. Terhadap sahabatnya, adik sepupunya, dan apa yang terjadi saat ini dan yang akan datang.

.

.

.

.

Ino terbangun setelah dua hari tak sadarkan diri. Yang pertama keluar dari mulutnya adalah sebuah lenguhan kecil dan nama seorang lelaki yang tengah menggenggam tanganya kini.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ?"

Sasuke menatap Ino dengan mata melebar. Tanpa aba-aba, ia memeluk Ino erat namun lembut.

"Maafkan aku," suaranya terdengar bergetar.

Wajah Ino menampakkan raut terkejut. Lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , _ittai_ ,"

Sasuke segera melepaskan pelukannya, " _Gomen,"_ ucapnya sambil menatap wajah gadis yang tengah bersemu lembut dan juga menatapnya. Terlihat salah tingkah.

Sasuke memanggil dokter setelahnya. Dokter datang dengan cepat dan memeriksa Ino sambil menyuntikan obat penghilang rasa sakit. Tak lama setelah dokter keluar, sahabat karib Ino beserta kekasihnya -Sakura dan Naruto- memasuki kamar rawat Ino.

"Ino bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang ? Masih sakit ? Apa kau butuh sesuatu ? Apa yang terasa ?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi.

"Saku- _chan_ , Ino tidak akan bisa menjawab karena ia baru saja diberi penghilang rasa sakit. Pasti lidahnya kaku kan ?" Naruto berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang terlihat sangat cemas.

Ino tersenyum haru melihat kedua orang terdekatnya mencemaskannya. Ingin ia mengatakan 'terima kasih' namun tenaganya masih lemah sekarang. Mengucapkan tiga kata di awal ia bangun tadi saja sudah terasa menyakitkan-bagi tubuhnya-. Jadi hanya senyum yang dapat ia tunjukkan sekarang.

"Ino, kita harus membicarakan sesuatu," ucap Sakura serius. Ino mengangguk samar. Sakura memaksa keluar kekasih serta sahabat lelaki kekasihnya itu. Meskipun Sasuke tetap ingin berada di ruangan itu. Tapi, sudahlah. Ia juga ingin mencari Karin yang langsung menghilang setelah kecelakaan Ino. Naruto sempat menghalanginya, tapi mau bagaimanapun Uchiha itu mutlak. Ia berjanji akan kembali setelah semua selesai.

Sekarang hanya Ino dan Sakura yang tersisa di dalam ruangan. Sakura memberitahukan Ino tentang masalah yang sangat berat bagi Ino dari dulu hingga sekarang. Ino terlihat lemas setelah apa yang dikatakan Sakura padanya.

"Semakin memburuk. Kau harus tetap di rumah sakir sekarang,"

Katanya. Sakura berucap tegas. Ino terliat sendu. Bagaimana ia akan memasak untuk Sasuke ? Menemui Sasuke ? Dan menyapa Sasuke sekarang jika ia harus tetap berada di dalam rumah sakit ? Semua ini hanya karena 'masalahnya'. Kapan ia akan sembuh ? Ino menutup kedua _aqua_ nya yang terlihat berkaca-kaca. Moodnya terlihat menurun.

Sakura menatap khawatir sekaligus iba pada sahabat kecilnya. Ia yang seorang mahasiswa kedokteran tentu paham apa yang akan dijalani Ino setelah ini. 'Masalah Ino' membuat sahabatnya itu selalu bolak-balik ke rumah sakit untuk di terapi. Ino tidak ingin menganggap itu sebuah penyakit jadi ia menyebutnya 'masalah'. Tapi sekarang, karena kecelakaan yang dialaminya, ia harus tetap di rumah sakit, tidak bisa menemui seorang lelaki yang dicintainya.

Sakura hanya dapat memberikan pelukan ketenangan untuk Ino yang sedang menyalurkan kesedihannya lewat mata air di dalam kelopaknya.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke bergerak cepat. Ia tidak perlu lama-lama mencari Karin karena pasti sekarang ia sedang berada di tempat yang Sasuke tahu dengan nama 'Mall'. Turun dari mobil mewahnya, lelaki dengan marga Uchiha itu langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam mall yang membuatnya menarik perhatian banyak kaum hawa. Namun sifat dinginnya itu tidak akan membiarkan dirinya disentuh semudah itu.

Kaki panjangnya mulai melangkah cepat ketika ia menemukan seorang gadis yang dicarinya ... bersama seorang pria ?

"Jadi menurutmu apa ku putuskan saja si Uchiha itu ?" Sasuke mendengarkan dengan seksama. Jarak tempat ia berdiri sekarang sudah cukup untuk menguping percakapan gadis berambut merah itu.

"Jika ia masih mengejarmu sebaiknya jangan. Kita masih bisa memanfaatkan uangnya kan ? Kenapa kau sudah mulai jatuh cinta padanya ?" lelaki di depan Karin memberikan seringaian.

Karin memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti, "Ih, lelaki dingin seperti itu mana kusuka! Lagi pula semua punyakukan hanya untukmu, Suigetsu- _kun!_ Aku pacarmu satu-satunya dan sebaliknya, itu pasti!" cerocos Karin. Lelaki di depannya hanya terkekeh dan memberikan ciuman pipi kepada Karin.

Sasuke sudah muak. Percakapan mereka terdengar jelas ke telinganya. Sasuke akan mengabulkan permintaan Karin kemarin, untuk berpisah.

"Kalau begitu aku-"

"Putus denganmu. Jangan ganggu waktuku lagi," ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba berdiri di depan meja yang di tempati Karin beserta pacarnya.

Bola mata Karin mebulat sempurna melihat orang yang sedang ia bicarakan tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya. Badannya membeku di tempat dan pupilnya hanya dapat mengikuti lelaki Uchiha yang berjalan keluar dari mall dan pergi dengan mobil mewahnya beberapa menit kemudian.

Hilang sudah kesempatannya untuk memanfaatkan Sasuke sekali lagi.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke berkendara dengan tenang. Entah kenapa ia tidak merasakan apa-apa setelah memutuskan Karin. Malah terasa lega. Lagi-lagi Sasuke merasa bingung. Kenapa ini memusingkan sekali ? Berurusan dengan hati itu melelahkan.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir rumah sakit. Ia berjalan melewati koridor untuk sampai di tempat Ino dirawat. Dan hati nya merasa tidak sabar untuk melihat Ino.

Kan ?

Berurusan dengan hati itu melelahkan.

Sasuke sampai di depan pintu kamar Ino. Terlihat sepi, Sasuke tidak melihat Naruto dan Sakura. Mungkin mereka sudah pergi.

Entah mengapa sekarang ia ingin mengucapkan 'salam' Ino yang selalu terucap bila bertemu dengannya.

' _Smile'_

Ah sudahlah, terdengar memalukan. Sasuke memutar kenop pintu Ino. Melihat orang yang ia temui tertidur dengan tenang. Cantik. Untung ia tidak jadi mengucapkan 'salam'. Sasuke akan terlihat konyol karena itu dan dapat mengusik tidur Ino.

Halah, alasan.

Sasuke duduk di kursi samping ranjang Ino. Ah, cantiknya. Jantung Sasuke terpompa kencang. Ssstt, Ino bisa terbangun nanti.

Haaah.

Sasuke membuka lagi memorinya tentang Ino. Mulai dari pertama mereka bertemu hingga sekarang.

Senyum terbentuk di wajah Sasuke, namun kembali hilang dengan cepat saat mengingat kejadian 'itu'. Saat Ino tiba-tiba menghilang darinya dan membuat ia kehilangan arah sehingga menjadi seperti sekarang. Ino yang tiba-tiba menghilang saat meraka masih mnjalin hubungan.

Meskipun mereka tetap menjalin hubungan sampai sekarang karena memang mereka tidak berpisah. Hubungan yang rumit.

Hanya karena Ino menghilang Sasuke marah dan akhirnya selingkuh. Lalu Ino kembali dan mengejutkan Sasuke. Ino sama sekali tidak merasa cemburu. Sasuke menjadi semakin marah dan bersikap dingin kepada Ino. Ino tetap tidak merasa cemburu. Namun Sasuke luluh kembali sekarang. Memang yang dari dulu ia sayang hanya gadis ini. Gadis aneh yang membuat perasaannya ikut menjadi aneh.

Dan banyak yang harus ia lakukan. Tentang keadaan Ino, dirinya, dan apa yang terjadi dulu. Mengapa Ino menghilang tanpa kabar selama beberapa waktu dan menjauhinya.

Tapi, mungkin ... untuk sekarang ia akan tetap memandangi raut wajah yang tampak senang dalam khayal mimpinya.

* * *

 **TBC**

WAHAHAHAHA! Mee balik setelah sekian lama terkubur oleh kegiatan anak SMP tahun akhir yang mematikan karena ini ... AKHIR TAHUN! LIBUR! *DAR*

Ah, Mee minta maaf banget ga pernah apdet lamaaaaaa banget, pr Mee minta nafkah semua soalnya:v *ngaco* *disumpel kain kotor*

Mee minta permohonan maaf sebesar-besarnya, follow, fav dan review *masih ada aja modusnya* ehehe.. *tembak mati*

Mee usahakan ga bakal hiatus! Hmp! *sok imut* *dilempar tomat*

Mee baru sadar Mee belom balas ripiu reader- san yang ga log in di chap-chap sebelumnya T.T Mee akan balas sekarang :

 **Guest (ch.1) :** Guest- san maaf Mee baru jawab sekarang T.T Ino nya ga mati (sekarang) kok Guest- san tenang aja /LOL/ *ditampol* Makasih udah reviev (w )/

 **Fina (ch.1) :** TBC banget kok ini Fina- san *ga nyambung* waaah firasat Fina- san bener, Ino nya kenapa-napa :v *ditoyor* ok makasih semangatnya Fina- san, makasih uda mampir :*

 **inochan (ch.1) :** sama-sama inochan- san (?) wehehe Mee kan juga mesti telat apdet:v *dibuang* ah gak jelas ya? Maafkan Mee ya? Mee masih noob kalau merangkai kata emang T.T Mee akan usahakan buat panjang juga, tapi kalau terlalu panjang dan gak diputus juga enggak greget :v. Makasih review nya :D

 **komengtator (ch.1) :** wii mee dikasih semangat makasih semangatnya, komengtator- san. Bahagia selalu kok :D makasih udah mampir 😉

 **Juwita830 (ch.1) :** Aduh maafin Mee ya, Juwita- san, mee juga masih sering bingung kalau baca ulang, wkwk *dijedorin ke tembok* ok Mee akan lanjutin sampai end! Makasih review nya :D

 **sasuino23 (ch.1) :** iya, kasian ya.. eh, makasih lho udah bilang suka, mee jadi malu.. *halah* makasih semangat berbentuk reviewnya, tetep baca ya :D

 **Koalasabo (ch.1) :** sip sip sip! Ini apdet kok *meskipun telat* thanks jejaknya :D

 **inochan (ch.2) :** Siip! Ini lanjutttt!

 **IstriSasuke (ch.2) :** widih.. disuruh ganti rate XD Ngga boleh IstriSasuke- san, Mee baru umur 14 pertengahan september kemarin XD makasih udah ninggalin jejak :D

Salam,  
Meenyaw


	4. Chapter 4

_Dan banyak yang harus ia lakukan. Tentang keadaan Ino, dirinya, dan apa yang terjadi dulu. Mengapa Ino menghilang tanpa kabar selama beberapa waktu dan menjauhinya._

 _Tapi, mungkin ... untuk sekarang ia akan tetap memandangi raut wajah yang tampak senang dalam khayal mimpinya._ .

.

.

.

 ** _Happy Reading_**

.

.

.

.

Bunga cosmos terlihat mekar dan tersebar. Pohon berwarna merah muda yang berada disana menggoyangkan daunnya, menciptakan kesejukan bagi taman yang mereka tempati. Gadis itu terlihat bersemangat. Melompat kesana-kemari dan memperdengarkan suara tawa yang lembut. Seorang pria yang mengikutinya tersenyum senang melihat sang gadis sangat senang berada di tempat itu.

Gadis itu merik lengan sang lelaki, mengajaknya untuk ikut menikmati musik yang diciptakan alam. Dengungan angin, gesekan daun, desiran bunga, dan lambaian rumput hijau yang mereka tapak. Terlihat sangat indah.

Menenangkan. Sang pria tersenyum lembut.

Mendebarkan. Sang gadis tertawa riang.

Sambil menggenggam erat tangan sang gadis, tangan besar pria itu mengambil benda kubus dari dalam sakunya. Menarik sang gadis dalam pelukannya dan mengangkat benda itu.

Suara dari benda itu mulai terdengar. Gambar di dalamnya mulai terlihat. Seorang lelaki dengan rambut hitam yang mencium kening gadis dengan rambut pirang. Tersenyum bahagia di tengah taman sambil diiringi pohon-pohon sakura yang tengah mekar dengan megahnya. Mempercantik kurva di kedua wajah yang tengah bahagia.

 _"_ _Jangan lupakan aku, ne ? Sasuke- kun,"_

.

.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi mimpi aneh. Mimpi aneh yang selalu ia dapatkan akhir-akhir ini. Sasuke memejamkan kembali matanya. Ia juga ketiduran saat menemani Ino di kamar rawatnya. Pertama kali ia bermimpi aneh seperti ini adalah saat ia sedang sakit dan dirawat oleh gadis yang saat ini sedang tidur di depannya. Sasuke menegakkan badannya. Capek juga tidur dengan posisi duduk seperti ini.

Sasuke merenggangkan badannya. Lalu kembali tegak.

Apa ia harus pulang sekarang ? Ino ditinggal begitu saja ? Apa menunggu Ino bangun lalu ia pamit ? Sudah malam, ia juga belum mandi. Apa boleh menyewa kamar mandi disini ?

 _Krek_

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang." gadis Haruno itu menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Entah kenapa Sasuke tidak bisa marah karena ditatap seperti itu. Karena Sasuke tahu makna dibalik tatapan dingin bercampur iba itu.

Sasuke beranjak mendekati pintu masuk. Sakura menyingkir, tidak menghalangi Sasuke.

"Tolong jaga Ino, aku akan kembali sebentar lagi." lalu Sasuke menutup pintu.

Sakura tersentak. Ia tetap diam di tempat beberapa saat lalu berjalan mendekati sahabatnya yang terlelap.

"Entah aku harus berbahagia atau bersedih karena keadaanmu sekarang, Ino." Sakura menghapus air di pucuk matanya. Seberat mungkin masalah Ino sekarang, ia tetap harus menyemangati sahabatnya sebisa mungkin.

Sakura tersenyum. Ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Beruntung rumah sakit ini adalah milik keluarganya, jadi ia diperbolehkan keluar masuk kapan saja. "Ino- _buta_ bersemangatlah, semua mengkhawatirkanmu, termasuk Sasuke. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu ok ?" ucap Sakura sebelum menutup pintu.

 _'_ _Sebelum semua hilang,'_

.

.

.

.

.

Ino terbaring di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia menatap ke arah luar melalui jendela di sebelah kanannya. Taman terlihat begitu segar, mungkin karena hujan semalam. Semalam juga ia mengalami kecelakaan. Yang terjadi pada kedua kakinya dijelaskan dengan kata-kata yang 'menggenaskan' dari mulut Sakura. Dasar calon dokter, semuanya diucapkan dengan kata yang sulit dimengerti. Tinggal bilang bahwa kaki Ino tidak bisa digunakan lagi saja susah sekali. Ino kan bukan calon dokter.

Ino tersenyum.

Ah, ia harus mengucapkan selamat pada Sakura saat ia benar-benar menjadi dokter nanti. Ino harus mengingatnya. Ia harus ingat.

Tengah hari ini terasa sedikit dingin. Ino merindukan lelaki itu. Sasuke. Ino jadi ingin menangis tanpa tahu penyebabnya.

Capek. Ia ingin duduk, namun kakinya tak bisa ia gerakkan. Sakit. Mengandalkan kedua tangannya yang masih terpasang selang infus, ia berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya.

 _'_ _Sedikit lagi...'_ batinnya.

"AAH, INO- _CHAN_ JANGAN TERLALU BANYAK GERAK DULU!" teriak seorang wanita berambut hitam.

 _Eh ?_

" _Okaa_ \- _san_ , ini masih di rumah sakit." tegur seorang pria yang sama-sama berambut hitam.

 _Siapa ?_

"Lebih baik kau bantu dia Ita- _kun_ dari pada kau mengomentari ibumu." wanita itu mutlak. Apalagi dengan marga Uchiha di belakangnya.

Itachi -sang anak- hanya mengangguk-angguk tanpa berkomentar apapun. "Nah cantik, ku bantu ya ?" ujarnya ramah. Ino hanya mengangguk manis saja. Itachi tersenyum melihatnya, kedua tangannya terulur ke arah Ino.

PLAK

"Kh, berani-beraninya kau menyentuhnya." Sasuke menepis tangan sang kakak 'pelan', lalu membantu Ino duduk. Itachi meringis melihat kedua tangannya yang berubah menjadi warna merah. "Lembutlah kepada _aniki_ mu ini sedikit, _otouto_." ucap Itachi.

Sasuke mendicih, "Mana ada seorang kakak yang menggombali calon adik iparnya sendiri ?" lalu kedua kakak-beradik itu memulai 'pembicaraan' mereka lagi.

Ino masih diam tidak mengerti. Siapa kedua orang itu ? Sasuke yang membawanya ? Tadi ia sempat dengar bahwa sang lelaki yang dipanggil ' _Ita- kun_ ' adalah kakak laki-laki Sasuke. Lalu sang wanita menyebut dirinya sebagai ibu dari kakak Sasuke, berarti ibu Sasuke kan ? Lalu apa tadi calon adik ipar ? Siapa ?

" _A-ano.._ " Ino mulai bersuara, semua tatapan mengarah padanya. Ino jadi gugup. " _Gomen,_ apakah saya mengenal kalian ? Se-selain Sasuke- _kun_ maksud saya." lanjutnya.

Keadaan tetap hening. Ino mati gaya sekarang.

"KYAAA, suaramu manis sekali Ino- _chan~_ " ujar wanita itu lagi. Ino memiringkan kepalanya, bingung.

" _Okaa- san_ , ini masih di rumah sakit." ganti Sasuke yang menegur ibunya.

Wanita itu memajukan bibirnya, "Kalian berdua sama saja," ujarnya. Wanita itu menoleh ke arah Ino tiba-tiba, Ino tersentak kaget. "Ah, perkenalkan Ino- _chan_ , aku ibu dari Sasuke dan Itachi. Namaku Uchiha Mikoto." ujarnya. "Dan ini kakak Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi." lanjut Mikoto.

Ino membungkukan kepalanya, "A-ah salam kenal," ucapnya. Lalu menatap mereka semua lagi. Rambut hitam, jadi mereka benar keluarga Sasuke ya ?

Sasuke menatap Ino, "Maaf aku terlambat." ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus puncak kepala Ino.

Ino mendongak ke arah Sasuke, lalu tersenyum manis. "Mm, _daijobu yo_ Sasuke- _kun_ ," balas Ino. Terlalu manis.

" _Okaa- san_ , izinkan aku menikahinya lebih dahulu dari pada Sasuke," ujar Itachi yang entah kapan sudah berada di depan Ino dan menggenggam tangan kecilnya.

BUAK

"Menyentuhnya lagi, kubunuh kau." ancam Sasuke dingin. Itachi terdorong kebelakang karena hantaman pada perutnya. Ino meringis melihatnya.

"Ekhem, kalian berdua, ini masih di rumah sakit." ujar Mikoto, terlihat puas. Sasuke dan Itachi berdeham kecil.

"Ne, ne Ino- _chan_ , kau baik sekali ya ? Cantik, manis, putih, rambutmu indah, matamu berkilau, KYAA IMUT SEKALI!" Mikota kesenangan tidak jelas. Lalu suasana berubah menjadi sedikit berat.

"Sebelumnya, maafkan kami Ino- _chan_. Karena keteledoranku menjaga Sasuke, kau menjadi seperti ini. Kumohon maafkan aku Ino- _chan._ " Mikoto menundukkan badan sedalam-dalamnya ke Ino. Itachi dan Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Ino jadi salah tingkah, "Kumohon jangan seperti ini. Aku melakukannya karena keinginanku sendiri, Uchih _a- san_. Dari pada Sasuke- _kun_ dan-" Ino melirik Sasuke yang menunjukkan mimik bersalah, "-seseorang lagi yang terluka lebih baik aku saja, meskipun aku juga mengharapkan kita semua selamat. Tapi ini adalah luka yang jauh lebih kecil dari pada luka dua orang, _Uchiha- san._ "

Mikoto menegakkan badannya dan memeluk badan Ino erat. Air matanya mengalir deras di balik punggung Ino. Ino balas memeluk Mikoto lembut, sesekali mengusap pungunggungnya.

Mikotp menarik badannya kembali dan mengusap air mata yang masih ada pada wajahnya. Lalu ia tersenyum dan mengangguk penuh arti ke arah Sasuke. Ekspresi Sasuke nampak ... tak bisa dijelaskan.

Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Ino dan menatap kedua _aquamarine_ itu serius."Ino kedatanganku kesini membawa keluargaku adalah," ucapan Sasuke terputus. Ia 'sedikit' gugup, di belakangnya terlihat Mikoto yang berdebar dan Itachi yang menahan tawa. Ingatkan Sasuke untuk menghajar Itachi setelah ini selesai.

"Untuk melamarmu menjadi istriku. Bagaimana ?" tuntasnya. _Onyx_ itu terlihat serius. Ino tidak bisa berkata-kata maupun memalingkan pandangannya sekarang. Wajahnya bersemu, lalu berubah muram.

"Bolehkah ? Aku yang seperti ini ? Aku yang tidak memiliki keluarga lagi ? Yang tidak punya apa-apa, bahkan ... fungsi kakiku lagi ?" kepalanya tertunduk, air matanya mulai menetes. "Aku tidak mau Sasuke melakukan ini karena rasa bersalah padaku saja. Jadi-!"

Ino bungkam. Sasuke yang membungkamnya dengan ciuman lembut tepat di bibirnya. Mikoto menahan jerit, Itachi menatap kejadian di depannya dengan tidak percaya.

Selama beberapa detik, lalu Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari Ino. Dilihatnya wajah Ino yang merona terang sekali.

Duh. Tenanglah sebentar wahai nafsuku. Wajah Ino ini saja membuat goyah iman, apalagi yang nanti.

SASUKEEEE! JANGAN GANTI RATE NYA! *author ngerusak, parah*

"Aku mencintaimu, apa kurang jelas ? Maafkan aku yang dulu, mungkin aku hanya cemburu saat kau pergi. Aku harap kau bisa menjelaskannya nanti, tapi sekarang, aku lebih berharap untuk jawabanmu Ino." ucap Sasuke dalam sekali hembusan nafas.

Ino mangatupkan bibirnya, matanya mulai berair, dan air matanya pun tumpah. Sasuke kaget, gelagapan. Mikoto panik, Itachi menahan tawa.

" _Okaa- san_ , aku rasa Sasuke telah melakukan tindak pidana." bisik Itachi pada ibunya. Ingatkan Sasuke lagi untuk menghajar Itachi dua kali lipat.

Sasuke kembali kepada Ino yang menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangannya. Masih terisak. Lalu dengan suara kecil menjawab,

.

.

.

"Maaf,"

.

.

.

 _SIING_

Suasana berubah hening. Sasuke merasa telinganya sudah rusak. "Kau.. bilang apa Ino ?" tanya Sasuke.

"Maaf," ulang Ino. Sasuke merasa otaknya tidak berfungsi. Atau telinganya benar bermasalah.

"A..pa ?" ulang Sasuke sekali lagi.

Ino menatap wajah Sasuke, bukan dengan raut terisak tadi melainkan dengan senyum yang membuat Sasuke berdebar, "Maaf, jika aku nanti merepotkan. Mohon bantuannya lagi mulai sekarang ya ? Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke kicep. Mikoto kicep. Itachi baper.

"KYAAAAAA INO- _CHAN_ MANISNYA! CEPAT KELIAN MENIKAH! AKU SUDAH TAK PEDULI DENGAN ITACHI, AKU INGIN SECEPATNYA PUNYA MENANTU!" teriak Mikoto kegirangan, lupa kalau ia masih berada di rumah sakit. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Itachi -yang sakit hati akibat komentar menusuk hati dari ibunya sendiri- untuk menyalurkan rasa 'fanatik' nya.

Ino merona hebat, ia mencengkram lengan Sasuke kuat sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sasuke masih membeku, mencerna apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Lama banget Sas. *author diiket*

.

.

.

.

 _Greb_

"Terima kasih. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi."

 **TBC**

KYAHAHAHAH! MEE BALIK DENGAN CERITA NYAMPAH LAGI! PERSETAN DENGAN LAMA APDET MUAHAAHHAHAHH! *seketika itu Perang Dunia ke 3 baru saja dimulai*

Saatnya bales riview yang **login** maupun yang **ga login** di chap 3 disini ya :)

 **Fina** : Ino baru kecelakaan Fina- _san_ dan sakitnya Ino bakalan dikasih tau di chap selanjutnya. Iya kayak TTS ya kisahnya, Mee juga pusing bacanya :v. Ditunggu reviewnya ya ;D

 **inosasu-chan :** terima kasih banyak, datang lagi ya ;*

 **jung jessica yamanaka :** ... untuk segala pertanyaan jung- _san_ Mee jawab "Iya bener." *praktis kan :v* makasih semangatnya, datang lagi ya :D

 **xoxo :** iyap bener banget xoxo- _san,_ hebat.

 **ino-chan :** makasih semangatnya, _ganbarimasu!_

 **YI :** makasih semangatnya YI- _san_ :D Huahahahah, Mee berjuang agar cepat apdet deh *persetan dengan habis ini UN MUEHEHEHEH*

 **Arichy :** sampai nangis baca cerita Mee?! Mee terharu~ *ikutan nangis* terima kasih banyak, datang lagi ya ;D


	5. Chapter 5

_Greb_

" _Terima kasih. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu lagi."_

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Happy Reading**_

.

.

.

 _ **Dan maafkan bila masih ada typo ya :D**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Kejadian tadi membuat Ino tidak bisa tidur malam harinya. Hari dimana Sasuke datang membawa keluarganya dan melamarnya. Jika Ino diperbolehkan berteriak, maka ia akan berteriak dengan durasi melebihi rekor dunia.

Ya kali No, inikan rumah sakit.

Sasuke baru saja pulang. Jadi malam ini dia sendirian. Sakura juga tidak menemaninya, mungkin dia sedang sibuk. Ino menatap bulan lewat jendela kamar tempatnya dirawat. Sedikit berawan, sehingga tidak terlalu terlihat. Meskipun begitu, sinar birunya terlihat melintasi awan-awan kelabu, sehingga nampak seperti lesatan cahaya yang membelah langit. Ino mendekatkan wajahnya ke jendela, mencondongkan tubuhnya.

Ia menyukai waktu indah seperti ini. Dikala suara bising dari manusia tidak terdengar. Bukan berarti ia tidak menyukai keramaian. Ia menyukainya, namun ia lebih menyukai 'keramaian' yang dihasilkan murni dari alam itu sendiri.

Baginya itu nampak seperti ' _waktu yang indah'._ Dimana dunia serasa sedang berhenti.

Ino melupakan sesuatu. Ia _hampir_ melupakan sesuatu. Segera ia mengambil _notebook_ berukuran sedang di laci sebelahnya dan menulis kejadian hari ini disana. Goresan-goresan tinta dari bolpoin di tangannya masih tetap berjalan. Ia mengistirahatkan tangannya sebentar lalu kembali menatap bulan. Ia mengeluarkan senyum samar dari bibirnya. Berdoa.

 _Semoga aku tidak akan melupakan kejadian hari ini._

 _Semoga aku tetap dapat menjalani kejadian seperti ini._

 _Semoga aku tetap akan mencintainya seperti ini._

 _Semoga ia juga akan tetap mencintaiku yang seperti ini._

Banyak sekali yang ia inginkan. Terlalu banyak malahan. Sambil menatap bulan. Seperti mengajaknya bicara. Seolah sang bulan akan mengabulkan doanya. Awan-awan yang sedari tadi menutupu purnama, perlahan menyingkir. Seakan-akan memberi jalan antara Ino dan sang rembulan.

Cahaya bulan yang berwarna kebiruan masuk melewati jendela. Sedikit menyilaukan, namun membuat perasaan tersedot kedalam heningnya, kedalam ketenangan sang rembulan. Membantu Ino yang menulis di antara kegelapan. Cahaya itu tumpah mengenai wajah cantiknya yang meneruskan tulisan di bukunya. Serasa cukup, ia menutup bukunya dan menaruhnya kembali ke dalam laci.

Ino kembali menatap langit yang sekarang berhias bintang dan bulan. Gelap, tetapi indah.

' _Memang waktu yang indah,'_

Bibir merah mudanya bergerak pelan. Mengatakan sesuatu dengan samar. Bagai bisikan untuk seseorang yang jauh disana. Ino memejamkan matanya saat angin malam berhembus melewatinya. Dingin.

Ino merebahkan tubuhnya. Merapatkan selimutnya, menarik hingga sebatas lehernya. Berdoa sebelum tidurnya dan memejamkan matanya kembali, mencoba terlelap dan memasuki alam dimana berbagai hal yang tak nyata bisa menjadi kenyataan.

 _Semoga, aku juga takkan melupakannya_

.

.

.

.

Siang hari esoknya Sasuke datang lagi ke rumah sakit, tentu saja di jam istirahat kerjanya, ia akan mati di tangan orang tuanya bila ia tidak berangkat kerja hanya karena alasan ingin bersama Ino lebih lama. Meskipun keluarganya, dan Ino tentu saja, sudah memberikan lampu hijau. Tapi tetap saja itu bukan alasan yang bagus untuk membolos kerja.

Sasuke membawa camilan kesukaan Ino untuk dimakan berdua. Tentu saja Sasuke masih ingat apa saja kesukaan gadisnya. Dan sebenarnya, Sasuke masih malu dengan kejadian kemarin. Melamar Ino tanpa membawakan cincin.

 _Bodoh sekali, membuat malu saja._ Mukanya pun masih memerah terang jika mengingatnya kembali. Tapi ia masih bisa mengontrolnya. Memangnya dia siapa ? Uchiha Sasuke gitu loh.

' _Yang sebentar lagi bakal menjadi pasangan sehidup sematinya Ino.'_ tambah Sasuke dalam hati.

Kadar ke-PD an Sasuke ternyata lebih ganas dari pada yang author bayangkan.

Lagipula, bila iya masih tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya, ia masih bisa menghajar Itachi dua kali lipat kan ? Kheheheheh..

Sasuke sudah sampai di depan kamar Ino. Tangannya yang tidak membawa makanan mencengkram jantungnya. Menguatkan diri. Sasuke menarik napas pelan lalu membuka pintunya.

"Ino ? Aku–"

.

.

.

.

 _Oh my, is this heaven ? Thank God._

.

.

.

.

Ino segera menelusupkan kepalanya diantara selimut yang ia peluk dan kedua lututnya setelah matanya membulat melihat Sasuke. Telinganya terlihat memerah. Sedangkan perawat dibelakangnya terlihat sedikit menganga lalu melangkah mendekati Sasuke.

"Tuan, maaf bisakah anda keluar sebentar ?" kata perawat itu sambil menghalangi pandangan Sasuke dari Ino. Menjaga kenyamanan pasiennya.

Sial. Padahal tadi pemandangan yang indah.

Sasuke membalik badannya, beranjak keluar. Sambil membayangkan Ino tadi di kepalanya. Pipinya memerah samar mengikuti matahari yang juga semakin terik.

"Dan satu lagi tuan," suster itu ternyata belum kembali masuk. Tangannya memegang kenop pintu, seperti hendak menutupnya. Sasuke berbalik menatap perawat itu, sedikit melirik ke dalam.

"Mohon untuk ketuk pintunya sebelum membukanya."

Lalu pintu ditutup dengan sedikit kasar.

Sasuke begeming ditempat. Ah, pemandangan tadi belum memuaskan mata dan batinnya. Kalau sudah melamar kan akan berlanjut ke jenjang berikutnya. Dan dijenjang berikutnya Sasuke dan Ino kan bisa melakukan kegiatan s–

SAYANG SEKALIIIII, D*RAEMOOOONN!

Bodoamat author potong, ini rate nya T tong tong!

Pokoknya, untuk sekarang, Sasuke ingin segera memeluk dan menciumi gadis yang tadi sedang dibersihkan tubuhnya oleh perawat wanita di dalam tadi. Mungkin menggodanya juga akan menarik, hehe.

Sasuke minta diputusin rupanya.

.

.

.

.

Hening.

Ino masih menelusupkan kepalanya ke dalam selimut. Dan Sasuke tidak bisa begitu saja menarik selimutnya. Meskipun ia masih ingin melihat Ino yang sedang dimandikan seperti tadi, ia juga harus membaca situasi dan memikirkan perasaan gadisnya.

Namanya juga cowok peka, ea.

"Kamu ... marah ?"

Akhirnya setelah sekian menit suara dari salah satu orang keluar juga. Walau terdengar agak kaku, tapi setidaknya itu permulaan yang bagus.

Ino menurunkan sedikit selimutnya. Melirik Sasuke disela-sela rambut pirang panjangnya yang menjuntai menutupi wajahnya. Ia menggelengkan kepala lalu kembali memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam selimut. Menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Ya Gusti, makhluk imut dari mana ini ?

Sasuke berdeham sebentar. "Lalu ada apa ?" tanyanya lagi.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah tau bahwa Ino malu karena tidak sengaja ia lihat saat mandi tadi. Hanya saja, ia memancing Ino agar berbicara kepadanya. Menghilangkan keheningan yang sedari tadi mengambil tempat.

"Aku ... hanya malu," jawab Ino tanpa mengeluarkan kepalanya dari selimut.

Sasuke menahan kekehannya sekuat tenaga. Apakah Ino tidak berpikir mereka akan apa di masa depan nanti ? Batin Sasuke mengamiini.

Ino masih polos, Sas. Dia bukan makhluk hina macam lu.

Sasuke tersenyum lalu melangkah mendekati ranjang Ino. Sedangkan Ino yang mendengar derap langkah mendekatinya, menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya, ingin mengintip. Lalu tanpa ia duga, ia telah dipeluk erat oleh sang lelaki. Sangat erat sehingga Ino hanya bisa sedikit menggeliat untuk mengubah posisinya.

Merasakan seseorang yang dipeluknya bergerak pelan, Sasuke melonggarkan sedikit pelukannya. Tanpa aba-aba, ia disambut oleh kedua tangan kecil yang sekarang juga melingkar di punggungnya. Ino mrmrluknya erat dan menyembunyikan mukanya di dada bidangnya. Sasuke tidak tahan untuk menahan kekehannya. Badannya berguncang pelan. Membuat Ino mendongak melihat wajahnya yang sedikit tersipu karena tertawa.

Sasuke terkekeh lalu melihat Ino yang ternyata juga melihat ke arahnya. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya dan mencium kening Ino lembut. Membuat wajah Ino lebih merona merah. Setelah Sasuke melepas ciumannya dan tersenyum kecil menatap hasil kerjanya tercetak di wajah gadisnya, Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Ino.

" _Aku mencintaimu,"_

Ino hanya mempererat pelukannya pada Sasuke dan menekankan pada dari bahwa jikadia di peluk lagi oleh Sasuke, jangan pernah menengok ke atas. Karena kejadian yang berikutnya tidak akan baik untuk jantungnya.

"Aku membawakan camilan. Kau mau ?" tanya Sasuke pada Ino.

Ino menggangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya. Sasuke mengikuti Ino, melepas juga pelukannya. Sasuke mengeluarkan tas plastik dengan banyak camilan di dalamnya. Ia membuka bungkusnya dan menyerahkan satu kepada Ino. Ino mengucapkan terimakasih dengan nada yang sangat riang.

"Enak! Apa nama camilannya ?" tanya Ino sambil mengulurkan salah satu tangannya pada Sasuke, meminta lagi.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "Kau tidak tahu ? Kau pernah bilang padaku bahwa ini favoritmu dulu. Atau aku salah mengambil ya ?"

Ino menelan makanan di mulutnya dengan sedikit kasar. Napasnya terhenti sejenak. Sepintas ingatan terbesit di kepalanya.

"Ehehe, maaf Sasuke, aku lupa. Mungkin karena sudah lama tidak memakan camilan ini. Terimakaih ya, mau membawakan ini buatku!" ucap Ino diinringi senyuman.

Sasuke membalas senyum Ino. "Tak masalah. Jika kau mau, besok akan kubawakan juga."

Senyum Ino mengembang lebih lebar, "Kalau begitu ayo kita memakan ini di suatu tempat besok, kau mau ?" ajaknya. Sasuke mengangguk untuk menyanggupi permintaan Ino. Gadis itu pun memekik senang.

"Maaf bila mengganggu, bolehkah aku meminjam Ino lebih dulu ?"

Kedua manusia yang berbeda kelamin disana menoleh ke arah pintu yang sekarang terbuka. Disana nampak gadis seumuran Ino dengan potongan rambut pendek berwarna merah muda. Jas putih yang dipakainya menandakan ia adalah seorang dokter. Gadis itu memasuki ruangan dan tersenyum menatap sahabat pirangnya sedang melambaikan tangan menyambut dan juga menyuruhnya masuk.

"Hai Sakura!"

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke sedang menunggu di depan kamar Ino saat Ino menyuruhnya keluar. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin keluar disaat ia dan Ino membicarakan tentang masa depan mereka. Sasuke senyum-senyum sendiri, sudah gila. Padahal tadikan mereka sedang memakan camilan sambil mengobrol ringan.

Yah, sebagai lelaki teladan, ia tentu harus mengalah pada perempuan. Karena ia tahu bahwa Ino dan Sakura tidak bisa dipisah bila ingin bertemu dan curhat tentunya. Sebagai penghilang kejenuhan, Sasuke memilih berkeliling rumah sakit. Mungkin ia akan menemukan sesuatu yang menarikkan ?

Dan dugaannya tidak pernah salah. Setelah berjalan sebentar mengelilingi rumah sakit, ia menemukan sebuah taman yang cukup lebar. Taman ini milik rumah sakit Haruno, katena masih berada di dalam area rumah sakit. Pohon-pohon disana besar dan suasananya sejuk. Sepertinya Sasuke menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk ia dan Ino besok.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura tertawa mendengar cerita dari Ino tentang kejadian saat Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya ketika ia sedang dimandikan. Matanya mengeluarkan air mata dan tangan kanan yang berbalut jas dokter itu mengusapnya pelan. Sedangkan sang pencerita cemberut sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang memerah. Malu.

" _Mou,_ Saku-jidat! Itu memalukan dan sama sekali tidak lucu!" teriaknya pada Sakura.

Sakura membuka mulutnya, " Ta-tapi Ino ... pfft ... hahahaahhaha!" ucapannya terputus akibat tawanya yang masih berlanjut.

 _Astaga, astaga. Hahaha!_ Sakura membayangkan bagaimana jika ia berada disana saat kejadian itu berlangsung. Dia yang hanya mendengar ini saja terbahak seperti ini apalagi melihatnya langsung. Bisa sakit perut berkelanjutan dia.

"Sudahlah Sakura! Jangan tertawa! Pikirkan hal yang lain saja! Ohya, bagaimana denganku ?" tanya Ino sambil menatap Sakura. Juga berharap tawanya akan berhenti.

Sakura mencengkram perutnya yang mulai terasa sakit dan menghapus lagi air matanya. Ia menatap Ino juga sekarang, menghentikan tawanya.

"Kau masih bisa beraktifitas seperti biasa _buta_. Tapi kau juga harus lebih sering mengikuti terapi. Meskipun kau bisa beraktivitas dengan baik, aku tidak akan menyangkal kalau kau akan terus sakit kepala dan kehilangan–"

"Aku mengerti, Sakura." Ino memutus kalimat Sakura.

Sakura menatap sahabatnya khawatir. Ino membalasnya dengan senyum lebar.

Ino melihat ke arah dinding di depannya, "Jam istirahat Sasuke sudah habis, Sakura. Tolong beritahukan padanya untuk segera pergi ke kantornya agar ia tidak terlambat masuk."

Sakura menghela napas berat. Ia berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya. Ino mengalihkan pandangannya dari dinding, menatap Sakura yang sekarang juga menatap dirinya.

"Aku pergi dulu, Ino. Panggil aku bila butuh sesuatu ya," ucap Sakura lalu memeluk sahabat terbaiknya. Meninggalkannya sendiri setelah ia mendapat anggukan dari kepala dengan rambut pirang panjang.

Ino menatap pintu yang barusan ditutup pelan oleh Sakura. Mata _aqua_ nya berkaca.

"Aku barusaja telah kehilangan sebagian kecil, Sakura."

.

.

.

.

Haiii! Mee balik lagi setelah wisuda kelulusan sekolah Mee! *BANZAI UDAH LULUS SMP!*

Ah, ini Mee nitip sampah lagi ya, moga-moga sampah yang ini lebih baik dari sebelumnya *bungkuk*

 **Balasan review** kali ini disini semua yaa :

 **Zii-chan ZTS :** Ino terbuang ? Oh tidak-tidak. Mee ga bakal tega ngelihat Ino terbuang. _Chemistry_ yang kelihatan begitu ya ? Maaf in Mee kalau buat bingung ya :(

 **xoxo :** Mee juga kepo, ohohohohoo~

 **Fina :** Kalau kata Sasu sih biar ga diambil orang, makanya main lamar aja, gapake cincin lagi *dilindes* Kalau mama Miko sih Ino emang mirip barbi kali yak, hehe. Ini apdet kok Fina- _san_!

 **ino-chan :** makasih ino-chan - _san_ ;*

 **Arichy :** Ahahah, mami Miko emang bikin suasana jadi hepi ya. Kalau sesuatu yang terjadi, Mee gak janji gak bakal terjadi ya(:v). Makasih udah mampir ;*

 **Cloesalsabilaahh** **:** Mee gak bisa ganti rate Cloe- _san_ , bakal susah jadinya ntar, mueheheh. Mee kipikiran ripiw nya Cloe- _san_ makanya ada _scane_ Sasuke mikir kesitu, hehe *ditabok*. Makasih udah mampir ya 😊

 **Tousan :** Makasih makasih ;*


	6. Chapter 6

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Happy Reading**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Siang ini, Sasuke menemani Ino menuju taman di rumah sakit. Sasuke mencari tempat yang lumayan luas dengan banyak bayangan pohon, sehingga suasana yang dihasilkan akan sejuk. Ia mendorong kursi roda Ino menuju tempat yang menurutnya nyaman. Awalnya, Sasuke menawarkan diri menggendong Ino untuk memenuhi permintaan sang gadis, yang teramat sangat ingin pergi keluar kamar. Ino nya tidak keberatan, hanya saja, pengunjung rumah sakit yang lain pasti keberatan.

Apalagi yang jomblo, pfft. /slap/

Akhirnya, Ino lebih memilih menggunakan kursi roda. Meskipun keberatan karena Sasuke tidak bisa peluk-peluk manja pada Ino, ia tetap menuruti permintaan gadisnya untuk menggunakan kursi roda saja. Batin Sasuke ngedumel kesal, menyalahkan penghuni rumah sakit yang lain.

Siapa suruh menjadi rakyat jelata yang mengemis karena tidak mendapatkan cinta ?

Huh.

Kalau saja Sakura mendengarnya, Sasuke pasti tidak akan dijinkan menginjak rumah sakit keluarganya lagi dan otomatis tidak bisa bertemu Ino. Mampus dia.

Kheheheh ... kayaknya seru kalau author aduin ke Sakura ...

Roda penggerak kursi roda Ino menyentuh rumput-rumput di tempat tujuan mereka. Mata biru Ino mengeluarkan kilat-kilat cahaya kecil ketika melihat bagaimana indahnya taman rumah sakit yang dikelola keluarga Haruno. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil menonton reaksi gadisnya dari belakang.

' _Manis sekali,'_

" _Ne, ne,_ Sasuke- _kun_ , aku mau dibawa kesini setiap hari bersamamu. Mau kan ?" sorak Ino tanpa berpaling dari pohon-pohon besar yang hampir menutupi langit yang dapat dilihat Ino.

Sasuke merasa sesuatu menghantam dadanya keras, ' _Membawamu ke pelaminan saja, aku bersedia kok!'_

Sas, jangan gombal Sas. Jijiq.

Sebagai jawabannya, Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan singkat. Tentu saja ia setuju, wong batinnya saja kayak begitu.

"Aku jadi teringat saat kau pertama kali menyatakan perasaanmu kepadaku. Meskipun seharusnya bukan taman hijau melainkan taman sakura," ujar Ino tiba-tiba.

Sasuke menahan napas. Badannya kaku. Otaknya kembali memutar masa lalu.

Kelam.

Pikirannya tidak bisa menghilangkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang kembali muncul. Hatinya merasa tidak nyaman. Terasa tidak enak. Terlalu sakit.

Sasuke mendorong lagi kursi roda Ino menuju tempat yang agak sepi. Tetap berada di bayang-bayang pohon yang membuat terasa di sebuah hutan di dongeng peri. Angin tetap meniupkan udara-udara sejuk kepada mereka. Dan Sasuke tetap belum membalas kalimat Ino. Meskipun itu tidak harus dibalas.

Mereka berhenti di dekat pohon besar yang terlihat lebih tua dari pohon lainnya. Sasuke masih diam. Ia melangkah dan menggendong Ino turun dari kursi roda. Membiarkan gadis dengan baju satu setelan berwarna _peach_ lembutitu duduk di samping akar pohon yang terlihat menyembul dari tanah. Sasuke mendudukkan diri sebelah Ino setelahnya. Keadaan masih tetap hening. Setidaknya sebelum Ino membuka suara.

"Ingin bilang sesuatu ?"

Sasuke menoleh cepat ke arah Ino. Gadis itu mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Terlihat antusias. Penasaran, Sasuke mengikuti pandangan Ino, menatap daun-daun yang bergerak pelan. Cahaya-cahaya kecil dari sang matahari menyelinap masuk dari sela yang mereka ciptakan. Tidak membuat silau, namun entah kata apa yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya. Tapi satu hal yang Sasuke dapat setelah melihatnya.

Indah.

"Kau harus selalu dapat melihat hal-hal seperti ini, Sasuke- _kun_. Saat kau bingung untuk memikirkan sesu atu, ini dapat meringankan bebanmu," ujar Ino setelahnya. Lalu tersenyum manis ke arah Sasuke hingga membuat matanya terlihat seperti bulan sabit.

"Dan jangan lupa tersenyum untuk mengisi bermacam momen di hari-harimu." lanjut Ino sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik dua sudut bibir Sasuke ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyuman yang lucu.

Sasuke mendengus geli. Menggenggam kedua tangan Ino dan menariknya turun dari wajahnya sambil memperlihatkan senyum lepas dari bibirnya. Ino memperlebar senyum manisnya melihat Sasuke.

"Nah, seperti itu. Kan jadi lebih enak dilihat dari pada muka masam, meskipun kau tetap tampan berwajah seperti itu." Ino memperlihatkan gigi-gigi depannya. Lalu kembali melihat ke atas.

Sasuke tergelak samar. Badannya terlihat lebih rileks. Perasaannya menjadi lebih baik.

"Ino," Sasuke akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya, meskipun terdengar berat. Sasuke berusaha melepaskan suaranya yang seperti tersendat di tenggorokannya.

Ino masih belum bersuara. Ia memberikan waktu untuk Sasuke, tidak ingin memberatkan pikirannya. Sasuke menarik napas panjang yang berat. Dan Ino masih menatap ke atas. Melihat daun-daun yang seperti saling berkomunikasi, menghasilkan suara gemerisik pelan menenangkan.

"Apa ... yang terjadi waktu kau tidak bersamaku ? Saat aku juga tidak bersamamu ? Waktu _'itu'_?" tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya. Matanya tidak berpaling dari Ino. Atensinya menatap gadis cantik itu dengan kuat.

Dahi Ino mengkerut bingung pada awalnya, lalu berubah menjadi muram. Ia masih tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari daun-daun di atas. Namun tatapannya tidak nampak sefokus tadi. Sasuke sempat merasa bersalah, namun ia tidak bisa terus menahan rasa penasarannya. Ino memejamkan kelopak matanya dan menyenderkan punggungnya ke batang pohon. Entah karena lelah atau yang lain.

Sasuke jadi benar-benar tidak enak. Ino terlihat frustasi untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tidak usah kau jawab bila kau keberatan." ujar Sasuke pada akhirnya. Tidak ingin membuat Ino terlihat makin stress.

Ino terhenyak. Ia membuka matanya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke. Menatap intens _onyx_ lawannya. Lalu membuka mulutnya.

"Aku ingin menjawabnya," mata Ino terlihat sedih, "Aku sangat ingin menjawabnya. Namun aku takut, Sasuke. Aku takut pada akhirnya kau akan meninggalkanku –tidak, aku lebih takut kau akan membenciku karena ini,"

Ino menahan gejolak perasaannya. Sekarang, ganti suaranya yang tersangkut di lehernya. "Aku ingin menjawabnya sesegera mungkin, Sasuke- _kun_. Tapi aku ragu bukan hari ini. Dan aku ragu, aku akan benar-benar mengatakannya."

Ino tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Air matanya tumpah. Sedikit-sedikit mengalir di wajahnya. Deras namun tanpa ada isakan yang keluar. Suaranya seperti benar-benar tertinggal di tenggorokan.

Tidak ada kata lagi yang keluar. Sasuke mendekapnya erat. Tanpa celah. Seolah tidak membiarkan Ino keluar dari dekapannya.

"Aku berjanji padamu Ino. Pada saat itu, dan sekarang untuk saat ini, dan selamanya. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membencimu. Tolong, jangan memaksakan diri dan membuatku khawatir." ujar Sasuke, tenang, namun membuat perasaan Ino berantakan.

Ino tidak dapat menahan kedua tangannya untuk membalas pelukan Sasuke. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di bahu tegap milik lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu. Menahan isakannya yang terdengar semakin kencang.

"Terimakasih." ucap Ino kemudian.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi ke Sasuke setelah mereka kembali dari taman. Sasuke berniat meminta maaf sebelum Ino berkata bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan, meskipun perasaannya tidak setuju. Ia pergi meninggalkan kamar inap Ino karena jam kunjungan ke rumah sakit sudah habis. Ino mengucapkan _'Sasu, smile.'_ seperti biasa, meskipun suaranya menandakan bahwa ia tidak baik seperti biasa.

Sasuke menggeram pusing setelah menutup pintu kamar Ino. Pikirannya yang biasanya tenang, sekarang kalut. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa satu kalimat itu dapat membuat keadaan makin rumit seperti ini. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, mengapa ia tidak memilih kalimat lain saja untuk diutarakan ? Keadaan yang sebelumnya baik-baik saja kembali menjadi runyam.

Sasuke mendecih saat berada di lorong menuju jalan keluar. Pikirannya memang kalut namun badannya tetap bisa berfungsi baik meskipun sedikit terasa lemas. Seperti sekarang, saat Sasuke berhenti karena tidak sengaja mendengar suara dari sahabat Ino sedang menangis di sebuah ruangan. Suara tangisnya diikuti suara lelaki remaja, yang Sasuke kenali sebagai suara kekasihnya, Naruto.

Tidak-tidak. Sasuke tidak akan berhenti bila itu tidak menyangkut salah satu urusan dalam hidupnya. Tentu Sasuke berhenti karena mendengar nama Ino disebut di sela tangis sang gadis Haruno. Sasuke mulai merasakan perasaan tidak nyaman merasuk dalam hatinya. Ia memutuskan untuk mendengarkan percakapan kedua orang itu. Untuk membuat perasaannya tenang, yang sekarang semakin tidak menjadi-jadi.

"Bagaimana ini Naruto- _kun_ ? Ino tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini. Terapinya mulai tidak bekerja untuknya. Aku tidak ingin penyakit itu benar-benar memakan kepalanya. Ia akan frustasi sekali bila mendengar ini. Tapi kita sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi," ujar Sakura. Suaranya seperti terbenam sesuatu.

"Bagaimana mungkin Ino bisa terjangkit penyakit ini ? Ia tidak melakukan dosa apapun. Tuhan, kumohon, biarkan sahabatku sembuh. Meskipun tidak ada obat untuk penyakitnya," ujar Sakura. Tangisnya terdengar makin keras. Naruto tetap memeluknya erat. Ia sangat tahu bahwa kekasihnya memiliki perasaan yang sangat besar terhadap siapapun, apalagi orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Sakura- _chan_ , jika kau yakin kita sudah tidak bisa berbuat apapun lagi, maka setidaknya bila Ino benar-benar tidak dapat disembuhkan, berdoalah untuk kebahagiaannya. Aku tahu kau sudah melakukan yang tebaik untuknya. Aku bangga kepadamu," ujar Naruto sambil menepuk sayang punggung Sakura, membiarkannya mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya.

"Tapi, aku yakin bahwa Ino akan sembuh. Ia adalah adik sepupuku walau bagaimanapun, ia kuat dan berani," lanjut Naruto setelahnya. Sepercik kelegaan tercipta di hati yang mendengar kalimat Naruto.

"Aku tahu. Namun setelah kecelakaan itu, kepalanya terbentur keras dan itu memberikan efek yang cukup besar." terdengar nada amarah samar dari suara Sakura.

Sasuke tertohok mendengarnya. Perasaannya makin kacau sekarang. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa tidak nyaman di hatinya.

"Ceritakan. Katakan padaku semuanya, semua pada Ino,"

Sakura dan Naruto terlihat terkejut melihat Sasuke yang ada di depan pintu ruangan Sakura yang terbuka. Hening sempat menguasai suasana di tempat ketiga orang itu berada.

Sakura melepas pelukannya dari Naruto perlahan, namun tetap mencengkram baju yang dipakai kekasihnya erat. Matanya sempat memincing tidak suka pada Sasuke yang menurutnya breng*** itu. Tapi setelah menatap Sasuke, tepat pada matanya yang terlihat sangat kacau, Sakura paham apa yang nampak disitu.

Rasa khawatir.

"Ino tidak menceritakan ini padamu. Aku ragu ia memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakan ini padamu," ujar Sakura memulai kalimatnya.

"Katakan dengan ringkas, jangan membuatku pusing." balas Sasuke geram. Perasaannya gusar mendengar ini.

Sakura menghela napas pendek dan pelan. "Ino menderita sebuah penyakit sejak lama. Namun kami baru mengetahuinya akhir-akhir ini karena tanda-tandanya baru nampak. Dan penyakit ini perlahan mengikis kepala Ino,"

Sasuke masih mendengarkan dengan cemas. Jantungnya tak berhenti bertalu-talu, otaknya memberi peringatan untuk sebaiknya tidak jadi mendengar ini.

"Ino menderita _alzeimer_ , sebuah penyakit yang tidak seharusnya ia dapat di usianya."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

Semoga yang kali ini lebih baik dari yang biasanya. Meskipun Mee sadar ini cetek banget dan soalnya Mee beberapa kali ngerusak cerita Mee sendiri, mueheheheh.

Oiyak, untuk penjelasan penyakitnya Ino, Mee jelaskan di chap selanjutnya yak. Separuhnya Sakura yang jelasin sih ntar, Mee mah #nambahinaja ngueheheheh.

* * *

 **Balasan review** kali ini disini semua yaa :

 **ino-chan :** yak ternyata jalan cerita masih gampang ketebak yak. Hmm.. Mee ga bikin Ino- _chan_ meninggal kok ino-chan- _san_ , ga tega. Meski Mee diam-diam pecinta tragedy. /slap/ makasih mau ninggalin jejak

 **Cloesalsabilaahh :** aiiihh~ Mee jadi malu~ Mee lop yu juga Cloe- _san._ Wkwkwk, Sasukenya mulai bangke yak XD. Makasi uda ripiw

 **Lazyper :** astaga Lazyper- _san_ , itu emang diem-diem bawaan sifatnya Sasuke XD. Makasi udah mampir

 **Fina :** rasa penasaran Fina- _san_ udah terjawab! *jengjeng* dan Sasueksuek akhirnya tahu penyakit Ino karena dibocorin Sakura~ *anjir emang* *ditabok Sakura*. Makasi ripiw nya


End file.
